Knights Reunited
by starbright
Summary: Completed! At Lieu’s birthday party, the firefighters, paramedics, and police officers from the old 55 are reunited for the first time since the fire. As they get to know each other again, their lives change forever… CoWritten with Jamie552
1. Chapter 1

Knights Reunited

Authors: Jamie552 (writes Bosco POV) and Starbright (writes Faith POV)

Summary: At Lieu's birthday party, the firefighters, paramedics, and police officers from the old 55 are reunited for the first time since the fire. As they get to know each other again, their lives change forever… Co-Written with Jamie552

Disclaimer: We don't own Third Watch or it's characters  
Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of our story. Hope you all like it 

I'd gotten the invitation the day before, the small card outlining the time and place of Lieu's 56th birthday party…and I still couldn't bring myself to call.

It had been almost a year and a half since the old 55 burnt down. We made a pact that day to keep in touch and get together regularly…but we hadn't really kept it. Naturally, I'd tried to keep in touch with Faith, but with her working Major Cases and me working my new beat at the 79, we rarely saw each other. However, there was the occasional nod or smile in the hallway, or we'd sometimes see each other at the Bed-Stuy crimes scenes…hardly the nicest place to see an old friend.

_Old friend_. In truth, as much as I hated to admit it, my relationship with Faith was different. When we did see each other for our monthly coffee, yeah, we talked…but it wasn't the same. Things seemed almost tense between us…uncomfortable. As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember a time during my partnership with Faith where I didn't know what to say to her, where I didn't know how she would react to my words, my feelings. But now every time I looked at her, stood with her, or spoke to her…my mind drew a blank.

It was my fault that our relationship was rocky. The conversation I had with Faith where I asked her to shoot for me, still rang in my ears…whether I was sitting in the RMP, lying in bed, or filling out reports. When she'd refused to help me, I'd never felt so betrayed and angry in all my life. She'd been the only person that I trusted to ask, the only person that I knew I could count on…and she let me down.

I know now that I was wrong to ask her that, wrong to put her in that position…but at the time, I felt I had no other options. My work and my beat was, at that time, the only good thing in my life. I'd lost my one true partner to a promotion, and the thought of never making it back on the force scared the hell outta me.

I'm not the type of guy that could spend the rest of my career sitting behind a desk at headquarters, pushing paper and answering phones. I'm not the type of guy who could ignore the sound of a siren. I need to be out in a radio car, answering calls, and as Sully used to say …solving problems. A cop. That's who I was and that's who I am. That's who I'll always be, no matter what.

Did I miss the 55? More than anything. I missed the people, the sounds…hell, even the smells. Even though I liked it in Bed-Stuy, liked the roughness of it…it could never measure up to Camelot, never in a million years. Even though I'd been at the 79 for over a year, I still referred to Kyle Mathison as my _"new partner"_...or on some occasions, I referred to him as _"the guy I'm stuck with"_. I couldn't bring myself to call him partner, couldn't bring myself to replace Faith. He took it in stride, never saying anything when I told him stories from my old partnership, never saying anything when I said 55-David into the radio rather than 79-Eddie. He knew about my partner…knew about how much she meant to me, and how much I missed her. The first time he saw her, he said he didn't blame me for missing _"a piece of ass like that"_. I almost took his head off, and told him to never talk about Faith like that again. He'd apologized, and as time passed…I got over it.

I sat on the couch, reading the invitation for the fourth time since I woke up. My eyes focused on where it said the entire squad that had worked at King and Arthur were invited…the heading on the front of the card read_ "Knights Reunited - For A Birthday Celebration"_. I couldn't help but smile at the nick-name "Knights". I remember the first time I heard Lieu say that…at first I thought it was stupid, but it eventually grew on me.

Not even realizing what I was doing, I reached up and gently ran my fingers along the almost invisible scar that resided on my right cheek. The doctors at Mercy had done miracles, and I no longer felt the need to wear the coverings. I was almost back to my old self in terms of appearance, and how I preformed at work. But the one thing that I almost died for, the one thing that would make me whole again was still missing…

I'd been thinking a lot lately about the fun times that Faith and I had in 55-David…I missed that. I remember when she had to make the yellow feather boa for Emily's chicken costume…I remember the sound of her laugh when Sully put flour in 55-David's vents and it blew in my face…I remember how she teased me when I slipped in the liquid soap at that MVA. Even though our relationship had all but fallen apart since we were reassigned, I realized that the good times far outweighed the bad.

After hours of arguing with myself, I grabbed the phone and called Mrs. Swersky to tell her that I was gonna be at the party. I was terrified and excited all at the same time about seeing my old friends. Maybe this party was exactly what I needed to try and find the missing piece in my life…maybe this party would help me get back the one person that would make my life whole…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Knights Reunited 2?

Authors: Jamie552 (writes Bosco POV) and Starbright (writes Faith POV)

Summary: At Lieu's birthday party, the firefighters, paramedics, and police officers from the old 55 are reunited for the first time since the fire. As they get to know each other again, their lives change forever…

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

I was looking through my mail, when I saw something that wasn't a bill…it was a small card, that said that it was Lieu's 56th and that everybody from the old precinct was invited.

The 55th Precinct…it was the place where I began. There were some happy times there and some sad times there. It has been a year and half since the 55 burn down. During that time, I haven't met up with many of the former Camelot workers regularly…all except for Bosco.

Even when I see Bosco for our monthly coffee, it is more like I am seeing a co-worker, then my best friend. When did our friendship end? Was it when he save my life that day in the hospital? The day that he asks me to shoot for him? Or was it when I went behind his back because I thought he cheated? I guess you could say it was a combination of the three. I always thought that our friendship would last forever…after all, we survived him working with Cruz…but we couldn't survive this.

I see Bosco every now and then when I am doing a crime scene, and I look at him and I think to myself, why can't we be best friends again? It's true, we sort of made up with each other during the fire, but I know that we still have a lot to still deal with. At that time, we agreed that it would be best for us to forget about everything that happened and concentrate on the future…

My future revolves around being a detective. I still think about how I got the position… shooting Mann for what I believed to be revenge on Bosco's death. If Bosco hadn't tried to save me that night, I probably wouldn't be a detective… I wouldn't be alive. How do I repay him for saving my life? I go behind his back, and tell Swersky that I think he cheated.

I always regret doing it that way. I know Bosco well enough to know that he doesn't like people ratting on him, and that is exactly what I did. But I would do again if I thought that he was a danger to himself as well as other people.

I lost my faith in him, just like he said in that locker room that night just before the fire started. I didn't believe that he could get back to the force without cheating.

I placed my hand on the card, and read it.

Knights Reunited - For a Birthday Celebration

I smiled to myself, when I think about the 55, and everybody that worked there. It was like a second home to me…we were like a family.

I have been in the Major Crime Unit for nearly a year and half, and I still don't feel at home, like I did at the 55th. I always find myself thinking that I am going to turn the corner, and hear Sully and Ty arguing with each other about something silly, or I think Bosco is going to be in the car next to me. I've even called my new car, 55 David. How long has it been now, since I was last in 55-David? I will always think about it as " my car" no matter where I am. Even when I do see Bosco, I kept on thinking that he is still my partner, that nothing has changed.

But everything has changed.

))

"Mom, why do you keep on looking at that card?" Emily asked me as she grabbed it from me. "Everybody that has work at the King and Arthur are invited to Bob Swersky 56th Birthday" She read out loud, raising her eye-brows. I nodded. "Why are you looking at it like you don't know whether or not your going?"

"I do want to go," I told my daughter.

She nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Is this about Bosco?"

I smiled at my daughter, even since the incident with Dante, she has matured so much.

"This is not about Bosco." I said, looking at her. "Not at all."

She smiled slightly. "Alright then. If it's not about Bosco, then go! You deserve some fun…you've been working so much lately."

I smiled at my daughter. "So…I'm assuming that I have your permission?"

Emily gave a small laugh. "Yes, you do.". She quickly made her way down the hallway to her room. I grabbed the card, and looked at it one last time. You know by looking at it, it's not going to make you decide any quicker. I couldn't help but smile…that's something Bosco would say.

I knew that I had to make a decision now, it didn't matter how many times I look at the card, I'm going to come up with the same decision, I'm going to go. 

So I grabbed the phone, and called Mrs. Swersky, and told her that I would be at the party. I was happy and nervous about seeing everybody again, but mostly I was nervous about seeing Bosco, I see him once a month and that is only for about an hour. During that hour, we rarely talk about anything personal…mostly work, and on rare occasions, the kids.

Even though I'm nervous, maybe seeing Bosco again is exactly what I need…maybe things will get better…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Knights Reunited

Authors: Jamie552 (writes Bosco POV) and Starbright (writes Faith POV)

Summary: At Lieu's birthday party, the firefighters, paramedics, and police officers from the old 55 are reunited for the first time since the fire. As they get to know each other again, their lives change forever…

Author's Note: Here's the third chapter. Hope you all like it. 

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom, trying desperately to get rid of the alfalfa hair that was sticking up at the back of my head. The invitation said that we all had to be at Haggerty's between 6:30 and 7:00 that night, and according to my alarm clock beside my bed, it was almost 6:15. Wanting to look good for Lieu's birthday, I'd decided on wearing my best blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. I didn't know if I'd need a jacket, but I was going to take my leather jacket just in case.

When I got home from work that afternoon, I'd found a message on my machine from Davis. He'd told me that he was looking forward to seeing me at the party, and that if I didn't go, he'd hunt me down and shoot me with my own gun. He ruined the effect by bursting out in laughter, and I couldn't help but smile.

Finally fixing my hair, I grabbed my car keys and my jacket, and made my way out the door. I felt my nerves kick in at the thought that in 15 minutes, I'd be sitting with my old friends. As the days leading up to the party passed, I'd tried several times to talk myself out of going. I tried to tell myself that the gang wouldn't care if I didn't go, I tried to tell myself that I didn't fit in anymore…I even tried to tell myself that Faith would leave at the sight of me. At first, I even considered bringing a date along, but more than anything I wanted to talk with Lieu, Davis and Faith…so I opted to go solo.

You know how when your nervous about something and your dreading that particular moment, time and space work together to make it come that much faster? Well, that most certainly didn't happen to me that night. I was stuck in a traffic jam on Arthur due to blinking street lights and the officers directing traffic weren't really interested in getting people through quickly. By the time I made it through the light, the clock on the dash read 7:16. "Great, I'm late." I muttered, speeding down Arthur. I soon found myself parking the car, and making my way down the street to, what once was, our weekly hangout.

I stood outside, looking through the front window into the crowded bar. I could see everyone…Davis was sitting with Sully and Lieu at the bar…Doc and Jimmy were talking with Carlos by the juke-box…and Kim, Sasha and Faith were sitting in a far booth drinking what looked like margaritas. I took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, entering the bar.

Davis, hearing the sound of the door, turned to look at me, a grin coming across his face. "Bosco!"

I smiled, making my way over to them. "Hey, man."

Davis stood from his stool, and pulled me into a rough hug. "Your lucky you came…you got my message?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said, laughing and turning to Lieu. "Happy birthday, Lieu."

Lieu stood, shaking my hand then pulling me into a hug. "Thanks for coming Bosco."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, boss." I broke the hug, and shook hands with Sully.

"It's amazing to me Bosco, that you go from being late everyday for roll call…to being late for my birthday party." Lieu said, smiling and shaking his head.

I chuckled. "Come on Lieu, you know you miss me…even when I'm late."

"Don't flatter yourself, Boscorelli-" He replied, his smile growing. "Why would I miss you?"

"Cause it's me." I said, smirking, as I made my way back to the bathroom.

As I got further away, I heard Lieu's voice again. "I actually do miss that shmuck." I turned to look at him, smirking again as I continued back to the bathroom.

The bathroom was empty, and I walked up to the mirror once again checking the persistent alfalfa hair. It felt good laughing and joking with those guys again…almost like old times. I'd tried not to look at Faith when I first walked into the bar, even though I'd felt her eyes on me until I disappeared into the bathroom.

When I'd seen her through the window, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. That's one big thing that I'd noticed since her promotion…she'd started buying these business suits, fancier shoes. Even though she looked amazing, I still longed to see her in her uniform with her clunky boots.

I left the bathroom, and walked back over to where the guys were sitting at the bar. Sully looked at me, and motioned to the bar stool next to Davis. "Sit down, get comfy."

"Yeah, I will in a minute." I motioned to the bartender for a beer, then turned to Davis. "So, how are things going with you and Sasha these days?"

"You could ask me that yourself, you know." I turned and came face to face with Sasha, who was smiling.

"Hey!" I said, pulling her into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." We broke the hug, and she was still smiling. "I'm really good. How about you? Haven't seen a lot of you lately."

I shrugged. "I'm gettin' by. Things at work have been pretty crazy."

"Well, what the hell do you expect?" Sully asked, smiling, "It's Bed-Stuy…not Pleasantville."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I turned my gaze back to Sasha, who was now sitting on Davis' lap. "So, how are things with you guys?"

Sasha chuckled. "Things with us are good. Right?" She asked, turning her head to look at Davis.

He nodded. "Couldn't be better."

"I keep saying that they should get married-" Sully chimed in, elbowing Davis in the side. "-but, naturally, Davis has to disagree with everything that I say."

Davis laughed. "I don't disagree with you…I just-"

"Disagree with me." Sully finished, sipping his water.

"We just wanna take our time…don't wanna rush into anything, that's all." Sasha said, looking to Sully, who nodded.

"So, Sullivan…how's the retired life treatin' you?" I asked, sipping my beer. "Catch any fish lately?"

Sully laughed. "Yeah, a couple."

"He caught more than fish." Lieu added, smiling.

"Really?"

Sully nodded and turned towards the juke-box. "Hey, Monica, could you come here?"

My eyes widened as an attractive brunette made her way over, smiling. She looked around at us, before looking at Sully. "Yeah?"

Sully wrapped an arm around Monica's waist, and nodded towards me. "I want you to meet, Maurice Boscorelli. Bosco, this is Monica Green."

I put my beer down, and held out my hand politely. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled, reaching over and shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you to…John has told me a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope." I said, smiling and leaning against the bar counter.

She shrugged. "For the most part." Everyone laughed, and Monica looked at me smiling. "Yes, good things."

I raised my beer in a 'cheers', and took a sip.

Carlos suddenly appeared, guiding a very pregnant Holly to one of the few remaining bar stools. She let out a long breath, placing both hands on her stomach. "I feel…fat." I couldn't help but laugh, and Holly turned to me smiling. "Bosco! Didn't even know you were here."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just got here." As carefully as I could, I wrapped my arms around Holly in a hug. "It's good to see you."

Holly nodded as I pulled away. "It's good to see you to."

Carlos slapped me on the back, grinning. "Long time no see."

I smiled. "You to."

"Now, I've been meaning to ask you this." Davis said, looking at Carlos. "Are you sure your ready to be a father?"

"Meaning what?" Carlos asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Meaning…a baby? You can't even take care of yourself half the time."

Everyone laughed as Carlos' face went a deep shade of red. "That was then…this is now." His voice was quiet.

Holly nodded, also laughing. "He's been getting better."

"When are you due?" Sasha asked, her eyes focusing on the beach ball sized belly that Holly was sporting.

"September 18th."

"Congrats, dude." I said, shaking Carlos' hand.

"Speaking of babies and marriage." Davis said, looking at me. "What about you, Bosco? You been catching anything other than fish over in Bed-Stuy?"

I laughed, sipping my beer again. "A little bit…not nearly as much as I used to though."

"He's worn himself out." Sully said, laughing.

"That's impossible, Sul." A smirk came across my face. "The day will never come when I've worn myself out."

"I don't doubt it." Lieu added in, as everyone laughed again.

I grinned, once again drinking my beer. A conversation started around me, and my eyes wandered to Faith, who was still sitting with Kim in the back booth. After a minute, like I though she would, she sensed me watching her. She turned her gaze to me, and we locked eyes for the first time since I got there. My stomach fell down to my ankles as she slid from the booth, and made her way over to me. I took another drink of beer as she stopped beside me.

"Hey, Boz." She said, hugging me.

Not sure what to do, I awkwardly hugged her back. "It's good to see you."

"You to." She pulled away, and awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

"Having fun?"

She looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Yeah…it's nice to see everyone again." I nodded, looking down and nervously playing with a napkin that was sitting on the counter.

When I didn't continue the conversation, Faith again tried to smile. "Just wanted to say hello." And with that she started back towards the booth, shooting me a nervous glance over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, I quickly sat down on the stool next to Davis. Davis asked Sasha to get up, cleared his throat, and sat there staring at me. Sighing, I turned to him. "What?"

He blinked stupidly, pulling his stool closer to me, to avoid anyone else hearing him. "What do you think?"

"Davis, I didn't come here for a lecture-"

"Well, too bad. You're here now, so your stuck with it."

I sighed again. "What do you want from me? Want me to go over there and kiss her?"

His eyes widened slightly. "Well, no."

"Then what?" I finished off my beer, asking the bartender for another one.

It was his turn to sigh, pushing my new beer away from me before I could drink it. "Listen to me." He said at the irritated look on my face. "I want you to tell my why you came tonight."

"Davis-"

"Tell me, why you came tonight."

I looked at him, not at all trying to hide the agitation in my voice. "It's Lieu's birthday."

"Wrong." He said, pointing at me. "Try again. Why did you come tonight?"

I felt angry at the tone of his voice…he was talking to me like I was a kid. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Davis."

"Well then, stop acting stupid." He replied simply, sipping his beer and moving mine further away when I tried to reach for it. "If your honest, you'll admit you came here to see Faith."

"I didn't come here just to see her. Now, give me my beer."

"Your acting stupid again."

I sighed, finally grabbing my beer back. "Fine…then I'm stupid."

Davis laughed, looking at me. "Why won't you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Why won't you admit that you miss her?"

I once again turned my gaze to the bar-counter. I did miss Faith…I missed her every minute of everyday…but that was something that I'd planned to keep to myself. I tried to take all emotion out of my voice as I replied. "Forget about it, Davis."

He sat there watching me, apparently trying to think of other ways to knock sense into me. "You're a stubborn jackass…you know that?"

I nodded, swallowing a mouthful of beer. "Yeah, so I've heard."

Davis suddenly leaned closer to me, talking low enough so only I could hear him. "You may think that no one sees…you may think that you'll be able to forget her…but your wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked just as quietly, turning to look at him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bosco." He said, his eyes burning a hole through mine. "So do everyone a favour, get over yourself, and go and make up with her."

"You think this has to do with ego, or pride?"

"This has everything to do with ego and pride."

I shook my head. "You don't know what your talking about."

"No, I do know." He said, once again moving closer. "Bosco, if there's one thing I've learned about you…it's that your ego is the size of a hot air balloon, and just as fragile-"

"Where the hell are you going with this?" I interrupted. Sitting there listening to him basically call me a jerk was something I wasn't going to deal with.

"When she got promoted to detective…that's when it started, and that was the biggest blow for you. Then once we were re-assigned, and she was sent to Major Cases…it just continued on from there."

"What Davis? What continued on from there?"

"Your hurt…your pain." He said, softly. "You thought she gave you up-"

"That's none of your damn business." I hissed, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

"Maybe not. But if your honest, you'll admit it."

I sighed, resting my elbow against the counter and putting my head in my hand. "Please…just…stop, Davis. I didn't come here to get depressed, ok?"

I saw pity and regret flashing behind Davis' eyes as he looked at me. He lightly shook his head, and turned to glance at Sasha before turning back to me. "You see Sasha over there?" I nodded. "I did with her exactly what your doing with Faith. I was mad at her, I felt betrayed…but now that I think about it…I can't imagine not having her in my life." He paused, nodding in the direction of Faith. "Believe me when I say that you'll regret it for the rest of your life…if you let her leave tonight without saying anything else to her."

"I can't talk to her, Davis. You don't understand-"

"I do understand, Bosco. I understand that your mad, that your upset…and that your scared of messing up the one relationship in your life that has never faltered." He sighed, shaking his head. "But if you feel that ignoring her, being mad at her…and trying to forget her is gonna work…then you go right ahead." Davis stood from his stool, and turned back to look at me. "You keep doing whatever it is you feel you need to do, to get that miracle out of your life." With that, he turned away from me heading over to Sasha.

I was alone now, sitting at the bar nursing my third beer. I looked around at everyone laughing, and smiling. They were all here to celebrate…I'd started out that way when I first got there, but after talking to Davis, I was right back to square one.

I downed another 2 beers as well as 3 shots of bourbon in the next half hour, and my vision was starting to blur. I'd known while drinking them that I was having too much, but I didn't care. All I cared about was wiping the conversation with Davis from my mind. He'd hit too close to home, and I wanted to forget it…forget the feelings that were welling up inside of me.

Lieu soon came to the bar, calling everyone over…speech time. The old 55 surrounded the bar, smiling and laughing. Faith stood with Kim, on Lieu's left side, while I sat on his right. "I just wanted to say something to all of you." He started, looking around. "It means, so much to me…that all of you are here tonight. When Laura asked me what I wanted for my birthday, my only response was…I want my watch all under one roof again." There were ripples of laughter as Lieu continued. "I've got my officers, as well as the paramedics and firefighters that made Camelot what it was…my second home…my second family. Every single person around me, has risked their life for their friends…for their city…and for their country. You are, without a doubt, the bravest and most amazing group of people I could ever ask to work with."

Some people started clapping, smiling big…as Lieu once again continued. "There are people here…that have worked together for years." He paused, looking from me to Faith. "People who will be friends for the rest of their careers…as well as the rest of their lives."

I started shaking my head, and gave a hollow laugh. Lieu stopped talking, and looked over at me. "You have something you wanna add, Bosco?"

I looked up, and realized that the entire group was focused on me. When I spoke, my voice was surprisingly steady. "I don't agree with you, Lieu."

Davis' eyes widened, stepping forward towards me. "Come on, Bosco…you've had too many-"

"No, Davis…I haven't had too many." Davis sighed, stepping back beside Sasha. "I agree with you Lieu, when you say that everyone here has risked their lives. But, there are some people here-" I paused, locking eyes with Faith. "Who won't be friends for the rest of their lives."

"Bosco-"

"Shut up, Davis." I warned, not taking my eyes off Faith. "See, some people here, don't value friendship. Some people here, don't value partnership. Some people here…don't value love." Tears were welling up in Faith's eyes, but I kept my eyes locked with hers as I spoke. "I used to have a partner that I could go to for anything. A partner that I could tell anything to. A partner that I loved." I shook my head, glancing down at the floor. "But she…she didn't feel the way I did. Then one day-" I raised my eyes back to Faith's. "She saw an out. She saw a brand new office, a brand new title…and a brand new partner. And she traded me in…her best friend, her partner for 14 years…she traded me in for a fancier badge."

People started looking at each other…some focusing on me, others focusing on Faith. Tears were falling down her face, and she took a deep breath. "I didn't trade in my best friend for a fancier badge."

"Yeah, you did." I said, our eyes locking again. "When I was in the hospital, you took the first chance you could to get away from me. What? The words _"pay rise"_ were too good for you to ignore?"

Faith wiped at her eyes, taking in another breath. Kim leaned over and placed her hand on Faith's shoulder. "He's drunk, Faith. He doesn't mean it."

"Yeah, he does." She answered quietly, still looking at me. "With him, his true feelings always come out when he drinks." She paused, her burning eyes focusing on me. "You think you know so much, Bosco. You think that you can read my mind? You can't. I've been through more crap these last two years, than you can possibly imagine. But once again, you think that you're all that matters."

"Faith, it's not worth it." Kim said, softly. "He won't even remember."

"Sure he will. He always does." Faith focused on me again. "I thought you were dead, Boz. I sat there with you for what felt like hours…watching you die in my arms, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't get your blood...off of my hands. You think you lost your partner? You think you lost your best friend to a promotion? Let me tell you something, you have no idea what it feels like to lose a partner, to lose a best friend. No idea!" She turned suddenly, throwing open the door of the bar and making her way outside.

I sat there on the stool, feeling every eye on me. Kim shot me a death glare, before turning and sprinting out the door after Faith. Davis walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Bosco. I'll take you home."

I allowed him to lift me from the stool and guide me to the door. He stopped and turned to Sasha. "I'll be back, ok?" She nodded, and Davis pushed me outside.

He led me to my Mustang, practically throwing me into the backseat. "You know, when I said you should talk to her…that's not at all what I meant." He slammed the door shut and made his way to the driver's side. I didn't even hear him start the car…

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Knights Reunited

Chapter 4

As I walking out of Haggerty's, all I could think about was what Bosco had just said to me. I knew that he was drunk…but when he gets drunk, he says exactly what he means. Did he really think that I don't care about him anymore, that I just traded him in for a better badge? I would do anything to have us be partners again. Doesn't he realize that? But this is Bosco we are talking about, he only sees what he wants to see…he thinks that I left him for a better job? Has no idea what I went through those months he was in the hospital…no idea.

I knew that it was stupid of me to come here, I should have known this would have ended like this. I never thought that Bosco would get drunk and tell the whole precinct how he feels about me, but at least I don't have to worry about gossip tomorrow, as I don't work for any of these people anymore. But I still care about what they think of me. I sit down on the bench outside of the bar. I started to remember all the great times Bosco and I had to together, both in and out of the work. I remember when he use to come by the apartment and just help himself to food, like he owned the place. So how did we go from that to this?

I laughed to myself. It all started the day that he saved your life, that is where everything went downhill. If only Bosco knew how much I didn't want to take the job, but I had to for the kids. Doesn't he realize how much our friendship and partnership means to me? I remember the first time I met Bosco in the academy, and he told me that I looked like a mother. He was even a insensitive jerk back then, but there was something about him that I couldn't help but like…something that drew me to him.

14 years in the same car…some people wonder how I could survive working with Bosco for so long. I could always see that he loved his job, and after a while, we started to become friends. I actually liked going to work with him, even when he did get me in trouble.

Now look at us, he just told the whole gang, that we will never be friends again! And to think that I thought we had sort of come to truce, but I guess he was just telling me what he thought I wanted to hear. He'd never forgiven me for going behind his back, and I don't think he ever will. It is going to take a lot for me to forgive him for what he did tonight…he went too far this time. To think that I thought that maybe me and Bosco could get back to where we were before, or at least start to mend our broken relationship, but that didn't happen. We got farther part today then ever…maybe we aren't meant to work this out. Maybe we aren't meant to be friends again.

I then heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Kim standing in front of me. "Everybody is worried about you, are you okay?"

I nodded, turning away from her. "I just needed some air."

"You are thinking about what Bosco said to you, aren't you?" She asked softly, sitting beside me on the bench. "He didn't mean it, he was just drunk,"

"See Kim, that is where you are wrong. I know Bosco well enough to know that he meant every word that he said in that bar tonight."

Kim looked at me. "I'm sorry, Faith. I've always said he's a jerk."

"He is a jerk," I answered, quickly. "But let's not talk about this anymore," I said, trying to change the subject. "So how are you doing? I heard that you had a new baby."

Kim nodded. "A baby boy."

I smiled at Kim, happy to think about something other than Bosco. "Having two boys, wow…that must be hard."

"It's not too hard. Joey is so great with Bobby, he loves being a big brother." 

I looked at Kim. "You named your son after..."

"I named him after Bobby. I'm not sure how he would feel about that, he never wanted me to remarry Jimmy, he never thought that he was good enough for me. I agreed with him for a while there, but Jimmy did something that I never thought he could…he grew up."

Kim then pulled out something out of her bag. "Here's the picture of my new boys, and Jimmy at a Firefighters picnic a few weeks ago."

I took the picture, and smiled at the sight of it. Jimmy was sitting on a picnic table bench, holding a small baby in his arms. Joey was sitting beside him, smiling. It amazed me how much the three of them looked alike…both boys a spitting image of their dad.

"He's so cute." I said, regarding the small baby.

Kim smiled. "He is. So your kids must be older now."

I smiled at Kim. "My oldest is in her first year of college, she can't decide yet if she wants to be a paramedic or a doctor. Charlie is still in high school, he has his first girlfriend…" I shook my head. "He is only 14 year old."

"They start young."

"Talking about our kids." Jimmy said, as he walked up to Kim, wrapping his arms around her as she sat on the bench.

"Well actually I wasn't, we were talking about Faith's kids."

Jimmy smiled at me. "Has she showed you the picture of me and my sons yet?"

I nodded.

"Do you have to show it to everybody." Jimmy said to Kim, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"But you just look so nice in that picture." Kim responded.

"You know Bosco had no right to say those things to you, Faith. " Jimmy said, small amounts of anger in his voice. "Tomorrow when I go to work…I'll make sure I pay him a visit and tell him what a jerk he is for saying those things."

"It's fine." I waved my hand dismissively. "I bet you were surprised when you saw Bosco in Bed-Stuy."

"I was, but at least I don't have to see him all the time, just once in a while. How the hell you put up with him for all those years, I'll never know."

"It's a acquired taste." I said, as I headed back into the bar, with Jimmy and Kim following behind me.

((

As I walked back into Haggertys, I looked around the room for him, but he was gone.

"If you are looking for him, Ty took him home."

"In the Mustang?" I asked, my eyes widening.

Sully nodded. "Wait until Bosco finds out tomorrow morning, he's going to be so mad."

"Well then, he shouldn't have gone so hammered." Sasha said, as she walked up to them.

I moved away from Sasha, and walked over to the stool and sat down. "One margarita." I told the bartender.

I wasn't going to let Bosco ruin the night for me, I came here to have fun that is exactly what I am going to do.

Swersky then sat down to me. "So how's Major Cases treating you?

"Keeping me busy. You miss us, don't you?" I said, as I looked at Lieu.

"He'll tell you he doesn't, but don't listen to him. " Linda, Swersky's wife said, as she came up to Lieu and I.

"Bob still talks about you all, like he is still your boss. He says this new guy is so like Bosco he is always late. I don't think he'll ever forget you guys."

"I don't think we'll ever forget about 55th Precinct either." I said, as I hugged Swersky.

"Faith's right, we'll all remember that place." Ty replied, as he and Sasha walked up to them.

"It was my first job as a cop; I learned some great things there. Especially from you, Sully." Ty said. "You were a damn good cop."

Sully smiled. "You are pretty good yourself, I just hope you are doing okay without me."

"I think I can handle it, I'm the one teaching now." Ty replied, looking at Finney and Grace who were coming towards them.

"Tell Sul, what a good teacher I am." Ty told Finney. 

Finney smiled. "You are okay."

"Just ok?." Ty said, Sasha put her arms around Ty.

"I think you are great." Sasha said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you, honey." Ty said, smiling. "So did you hear the news Grace and Finney are moving in together?" .

"You know what is next you are going to be getting married." Kim said.

Grace turned around. "I don't think so, well not yet." she said, as she kissed the tip of Brendan's nose.

"I didn't get to know you that well, but you seem to have gotten a little soft." Kim replied.

Grace smiled slightly. "I'm still as tough as I was before. Aren't I, Brendan?" 

Brendan smiled, and hugged Grace. "Of course you are."

((

A hour later, the bar was starting to get empty, Grace, Brendan, Jimmy and Kim had just left, and it looked like Sully and Monica were on their way out too.

"It was so great to see you again, Faith." Sully said, as he hugged me. I smiled. "Same here."

"It was nice to meet you, Monica." I said, as we shake hands. It was nice to see Sully so happy, he definitely deserved it.

I waved goodbye to Sully and Monica, I then went up to the bar, and asked for another drink. "Don't you think you had enough for tonight?" Holly said. I looked at her holding hands with Carlos, with this smile on her face. I didn't get to know Holly that well, but what I heard from some people mostly Bosco was that she was " a weirdo".

"I think I know when I have had enough… and I'm not there yet." I said, as I took a sip of my drink. "I came here to have fun that is what I am going to do,"

Swersky went up to me. "Faith, I'm leaving now, thank you for coming."

"Aren't you going to tell me to stop drinking?" I said, holding my drink in my hand, as I stood up.

"I'm not your dad, just… be careful." Swersky said, as he waved goodbye to everybody.

"Happy Birthday, boss." I yelled, as he left Haggertys. The only ones left now were Ty, Sasha, Carlos and Holly.

"Come on, Faith, it's time to go," Holly told me.

I looked at her. "I'm not ready to go."

"Yes you are, we are leaving. I'm going to take Faith home, and I'll see you later." Sasha said, as she hugged Ty.

"First Bosco, now Faith…they are made for each other."

"We aren't nothing like; I didn't tell the whole world that I hate him."

"Bosco doesn't hate you," Holly responded.

I turned to Holly. "How would you know? You don't know me and Bosco that well." 

"You don't have to be friends with someone to know that he doesn't hate you. He might be mad at you, but he could never hate you. I saw the way he was looking at you, it wasn't hate…it was sadness."

I looked at Holly. "That is where you are wrong. He was angry not sad." I said, as I took a sip of my drink.

Sasha grabbed the glass out of my hand. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I think I want to come with you too, Sasha, I think Faith needs someone to talk to,"

"I don't need anybody," I said.

Ty smiled at me. "And you say that you are nothing like Bosco?"

"Fine… let's go," I said, as I said goodbye to Ty and Carlos.

I'm sure as we were leaving, I heard Ty asking me not to throw up in his car.

(((

As we approached my apartment building, I told Sasha and Holly that I didn't need them to come to my apartment, but they insisted, and I didn't really have the energy to say no. As we got to my apartment, I couldn't believe my eyes who was sitting by my door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you were inside, I was going to knock, but I was afraid to." Bosco told me.

"Why did you come here anyway ?" I asked.

"We need to talk,"

I opened the door to my apartment, and walked inside. I told Holly to close the door behind her. "But what about Bosco, you can't leave him out there?"

"Yes I can, he deserves it, he can stay out there all night if he chooses it, but I'm not talking to him."

Sasha grinned. "Good for you Faith! make him suffer."

"Don't act like you are my friend, you will always be a rat. You were never my friend, so why are you acting like it now."

Sasha looked at me. "You are right, Faith, I was a rat, and I was trying to get information from you, but that was then, this is now. I'm just trying to be your friend, it seems like you need one right now."

I didn't want to admit it, but Sasha was right, I did need a friend, and he was sitting outside in the doorway, and I'm not sure if I will ever get that friend back.

"I guess it really doesn't matter if you are still a rat, as we don't work in the same place now." I then started to feel sick, and I run to the bathroom, I was just so happy that Emily was here to see her mom being such a mess.

((

A hour later,

I looked at Sasha and Holly, as I lay on the couch. "I'm going to try and get some sleep, why don't you two go home." They smiled at me.

"Okay, it was great seeing you again, Faith," they both said to me, as they were leaving.

As soon as they opened the door, I saw that Bosco was still there. "Do you want to talk to him yet?"

I shake my head. Sasha looked at Bosco. "She doesn't wanna to see you, just go, before I arrest you."

I smiled at myself, thinking of Bosco getting arrested because of me.

"Well I'm not leaving, until we talk" Bosco told Sasha and Holly.

Holly looked at Bosco. " Just come back later, she doesn't want to talk."

" No!.. I'm not leaving." Bosco shouted to both Sasha and Holly. He pushed his way past them into my apartment. "You hear that Faith? I'm not leaving…not until you talk to me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Knights Reunited

Chapter 5

With Davis' help, I stumbled into my apartment. My head was spinning and the sudden need to throw up took me over. The car ride from Haggerty's hadn't been the best experience. Davis grabbed my arm and roughly led me down the hall to my room. I heard him mutter "Jackass" as I flopped down on my bed.

"Not a jackass." I mumbled, burying my face in my pillow.

Davis sighed angrily, lifting my legs up onto the bed. "Yeah, you are. You're a one hundred percent bona fide jackass, Bosco." He left the room, making his way out into the kitchen.

The pounding in my head was almost unbearable. It seemed that every smell made me nauseous, and the smallest light hurt like hell. Even though I was drunk, the image of Faith's face and her tearful eyes had been burned into my mind. The guilt was starting to eat at me already…

Davis came back into the room, carrying a glass of water and the bucket that I kept under my kitchen sink. He put the glass down on the beside table, and the bucket down beside the bed. "If you need aspirin, you can get them yourself." He said, frustration and anger evident in his voice.

He started out of the room, but I called out to him. "Davis…I'm sorry." My voice was slightly slurred and forced.

He turned around, glaring at me. "It's not me you should be apologizing to, Bosco. You should be saying sorry to Faith…and you should be saying sorry to yourself." Not able to answer him, I once again pressed my face into my pillow. "Sleep it off…and for God's sake, keep your mouth shut next time."

Davis' footsteps disappeared down the hallway, and I soon heard the apartment door open and slam shut. I let out a breath, closing my eyes tightly against a light that wasn't there. The image of Faith still swam behind my closed eyes…and I couldn't stop the tear that snaked it's way down my cheek.

I woke with a splitting headache and taking a deep breath, I slowly raised my fingers to my temple. "God help me." I moaned, trying to massage away the incredible pressure.

As I finally opened my eyes, my gaze was turned towards the picture of Faith and I from our graduation. I'd kept it throughout our entire partnership…it sat on my bedside table, where every night I'd stared at it…Faith's smile helping me fall into peaceful dreams.

I looked over at the clock, and saw that it had only been an hour and a half since Davis had brought me home. Knowing that I needed to see Faith, I quickly pulled myself to my feet. I regretted the action, however, as my bedroom suddenly started spinning. After waiting a few minutes, I made my way into the bathroom grabbing the aspirin from my medicine cabinet. I downed two, and slowly made my way into the living room.

The coward coming out in me, I chose to phone Faith's apartment first. I deserved every insult and every humiliation that she wanted to throw at me…but I was still nervous about facing it. It rang several times, but no one answered. Hanging up, I grabbed my keys and left the apartment. _At least I have a good recovery time…_

As I made my way through the dark streets, my nerves kicked in. What would Faith do when I showed up at her doorstep? Yell at me? Hit me? Send me away? No matter how strange it sounds, I wouldn't care if she yelled at me, or even took a swing at me…it's her sending me away that I wouldn't be able to stand.

I soon found myself sitting outside Faith's apartment building. I climbed outta the car and made my way inside. The building was quiet, the lights in the hallways dim.

The need to throw up returned as I found myself standing outside Faith's apartment. I'd knocked on that door and been inside that apartment a million times before, and I'd never been this nervous. After taking a deep breath, I raised my hand to knock…but I couldn't.

"Come on, get a grip." I muttered to myself. How could I look her in the face after what I said to her? I leaned against the wall opposite her apartment door, and slid down to the floor, leaning my head back.

As I sat there, the confrontation at Haggerty's slunk into my mind, causing the pounding in my head to increase. At the time, I heard the words that I was saying to Faith, but I couldn't stop myself from saying them. I know that I was a total jag-off, and I know that everyone thinks I'm a total jag-off. Who could blame them? I humiliated the one person who's always been there for me…the one person, who even when I pushed her away, always pushed back…the one person who always did what was best for me, even when I didn't deserve it. My partner…my best friend.

I'll admit that I meant almost everything I said to her in my drunken state. That's how I felt! After I was shot, I went into the hospital with my partner, my beat, my car, my life was semi-normal…but I came out of the hospital without my partner, without my beat, without my car, and my life was nowhere near normal.

She'd been there for me and my Ma during the time after Mikey died…she'd been there to help with the funeral arrangements…she'd been there. But after I was released from the hospital, I felt like she wasn't there for me anymore.

Now, I know that she helped me with my therapy, my recovery, and everything that had to do with my injury. That's not what I meant. I mean that even though she was always around, I could tell that things were different….almost strained. It was as though she didn't wanna be there with me, but her conscience gave her no other choice. I was an obligation….and that feeling hurt me more than 100 bullets ever could.

I snapped my eyes open at the sound of voices coming up the stairs. Looking down the hallway, my gaze fell on Faith, Sasha and Holly. Faith's eyes narrowed at the sight of me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I pulled myself to my feet, and shoved my hands into my pockets. "We need to talk."

Faith shook her head, and made her way into her apartment with Holly and Sasha behind her. "Close the door Holly." I heard Faith say, before Holly closed the door in my face. I ran my hand through my hair, once again leaning against the wall across from Faith's apartment. _This is going well, so far._

After what seemed like hours, the apartment door opened again to reveal Holly and Sasha. Once again, I pulled myself to my feet with my hands in my pockets. Sasha turned back into the apartment. "Faith, do you wanna talk to him yet?" There was no response, but Sasha turned back to me, her eyes narrow. "She doesn't wanna see you, Bosco. Get outta here…or do I have to arrest you?"

"Well, go ahead and arrest me…cause I'm not leaving. Not until Faith and I talk."

"Bosco…just come back later. Faith doesn't wanna talk." Holly said, her eyes pleading with me to leave it alone.

I shook my head, and pushed my way past them. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me Faith." I said, as I spotted her on the couch.

She sighed, draping an arm across her eyes. "Go away Bosco."

I made my way over, sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I can't."

"You can't?" She lifted her arm, looking at me. "What? Didn't get enough insults and humiliation in at Haggerty's?"

I sighed, looking down to the floor. "Faith, I'm sorry."

"That's not gonna cut it this time." She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up, starting towards the hallway to her bedroom.

"Faith." I said softly, turning on the coffee table to face her. She stopped, and kept her back to me. "Please…just hear me out?"

"I wouldn't if I were you, Faith." Sasha said from where her and Holly were sitting at the kitchen table. "He doesn't deserve you listening to him."

"Shut up, Sasha." I snapped, glaring at her. "This is none of your business."

She opened her mouth to talk back, but Holly shook her head. "Quiet, Sasha. Let them work this out."

"There _is_ nothing to work out." Faith said, turning to face me. "Bosco told me how he feels…that's all there is to it."

"Faith, come on." I said, my voice soft. "You know that I was-"

"Drunk?" She finished, taking a step closer to me. "Yeah, Bosco I know. But what you said tonight is how you feel…that's how it's always been with you. The booze brings out the real Bosco, and what he really thinks and feels. Don't try and tell me that you didn't mean it."

"I did mean it." I said quietly, looking into her eyes. "I meant what I said about being replaced…I meant what I said about losing my one true partner to a pay check…I meant what I said about how much you mean to me."

"I mean nothing to you." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, you do. I just suck at showing it sometimes."

"You sure do." I heard Sasha mutter from the table.

I turned to face her, irritation evident in my voice. "You wanna stay the hell outta this?" Holly sent me an apologetic look before whispering something to Sasha.

"So you think saying that you suck at showing your feelings is gonna make everything better?"

I shook my head. "I know that it won't make everything better…but I was hoping it would be a good start."

"You always do this." She said quietly. "You always mess up, then expect a simple apology to erase it."

"Faith, nothing can erase what I said-"

"Your right…nothing can." She whispered, wiping at a tear. "You have no consideration for other people's feelings, Bosco. You only care about how your actions effect you." Her voice was getting louder, but I didn't dare interrupt her…I deserved what she was saying. "When I was promoted you didn't lose your best friend…you didn't lose your partner. I've always been here Bosco…I never left."

I nodded. "I know you didn't leave, but I still felt as though I lost you."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

I looked down to the floor before raising my eyes back to Faith. "All of a sudden, you didn't need me anymore. I felt as though everything we'd been through…the shootings, the fights, the same beat and the same car for 14 years…I felt like that didn't matter to you anymore." My voice cracked as I finished, and out of embarrassment I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"You never even gave me a chance to be your friend, Bosco." She said, her voice also cracking. "You had your mind made up about my promotion, my feelings and our partnership the day you were released from the hospital."

"I'm a stubborn ass, Faith…you know that." I said, lifting my head to look at her again.

"Yeah." She said, quietly. "I know that."

I bobbed my head, swallowing hard. "I'm really sorry, Faith."

She sniffled, glancing at Sasha and Holly in the kitchen. "You humiliated me in front of everyone, Bosco. I'm gonna need some time…ok?"

"Take all the time you need." I said softly, daring to give her a small smile. She didn't return it…

"Come on, Sasha." Holly said, standing from her chair. "I think we can go now." Sasha nodded, and also stood from her chair.

Holly suddenly reached out and grabbed the table, with one hand on her stomach. "You ok?" Sasha asked, reaching out and putting a hand under Holly's arm.

"I…I…think-" Holly's eyes went wide as she looked down to the floor. "I think my water just broke."

"Are you sure?" Faith asked, walking out into the kitchen. I stood from the coffee table, made my way over and leaned against the kitchen door frame.

Holly nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Hospital?" I asked, looking at Faith.

"Yes, Bosco…_hospital_. She's not giving birth in my kitchen."

"Can you walk?" Sasha asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Holly's ear.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's not find out." I walked into the kitchen, and stood beside Holly. "I'll carry you down to the car."

Holly shook her head. "No, I'm ok." She suddenly scrunched up her face, letting out a laboured breath.

"No, your not." Sasha said, looking at me. "Let Bosco carry you."

"Put your arm around my neck." I said softly, placing my hand on her back.

Holly reached up with her left hand and placed it around my neck. "You ready?" I asked, looking at her. She closed her eyes and nodded. I reached down, and effortlessly scooped her up into my arms. "This ok?"

"Yeah, just hurry." She said, her eyes still closed.

With Sasha leading the way, we made our way outta the kitchen and through the front door.

After gently laying Holly down in the backseat of my car, I ran around and slid in behind the wheel. Sasha was sitting the in back, with Holly's head lying in her lap. "Your ok." She said soothingly, stroking Holly's hair.

"You think this old rust bucket can get us there fast enough?" Faith asked, glancing at me.

Sighing, I turned to look at her. "You wanna walk?"

"Can we just go!" Sasha shouted from the backseat. "Save the bickering for when we're at the hospital."

I put the car into gear, and peeled away from the curb. "Just breath, Holly." Faith said, turning in her seat.

I looked into my rear-view mirror and watched as Sasha and Holly started the breathing exercises. "Someone needs to call Carlos." I said, making a right turn onto Arthur. "Anyone got a cell-phone?"

Faith shook her head. "I didn't even think-"

"Mine's in the glove-box." I said, as I ran a red-light. "Call, and tell him to meet us at Mercy."

She nodded, and looked back at Holly. "What's Carlos' cell number, Hol?"

Holly winced, then took a deep breath. "555-9852"

As Faith got Carlos on the phone, I continued weaving my way through the late-night traffic. It never failed to amaze me that when you need to get somewhere in a hurry, everyone drives that much slower. I sighed angrily as I tried to pass a slow cab. "Doesn't rush hour in this city ever end! It's almost 1:30 in the morning for god's sake!"

"It's New York, Bosco." Sasha said from the backseat. "You know, the city that never sleeps?"

"Who cares about sleeping?" I said, laying on the horn. "Just get the hell outta my way."

Faith closed the cell phone. "He says that he and Davis are gonna meet us there." I nodded, running another light. "Bosco, do you have your badge?"

"Why?"

"Well, if you run another light…you might need it."

"I'd give my right arm for a siren right now." I said, taking a left turn sharp and fast.

Faith braced herself against the dash, her eyes widening. "Bosco slow the hell down!"

Holly suddenly gave a loud scream from the backseat. I glanced at her in my mirror and pounded on the accelerator again. "I don't think slowing down is the most productive thing to do, Faith."

"Neither is getting killed."

"Look, you know how you said you didn't want her giving birth in your kitchen?" I paused, glancing at Faith. "Well, I _definitely_ don't want her giving birth in my car."

I soon slammed on the breaks outside of Mercy's ER, and jumped outta the car to carry Holly inside. "You alright?" I asked, as I scooped her up again. She nodded, and I took off towards the ER doors.

Proctor was standing behind the front desk, and her eyes went wide at the sight of Holly in my arms. She ran around the desk and motioned for me to follow. "Trauma 3, Bosco."

"You seen Carlos or Davis?" I asked, following Proctor down a short hallway.

"They're not here yet." She opened the door to Trauma 3, and motioned towards the bed. "Put her down there."

I gently put Holly down, and brushed the hair from her face. "Thank you, Bosco." She said, giving me a small smile.

I smiled in return. "No problem. Your ok now, alright?" She nodded, and I winked at her as I turned and made my way back out into the ER.

I approached Sasha and Faith, who were standing by the front desk. "She ok?" Sasha asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, she's ok. They're getting her settled in now." I glanced around the crowded ER, looking for some sign of Carlos or Davis. "No sign of the Dad yet?"

Sasha shook her head. "Not yet."

"He'll be a basket case when he gets here." I said, not able to hold in a grin at the thought of Carlos playing the role of nervous, overly-expectant dad. Faith turned to me, narrowing her eyes slightly. "What's that look for?" I asked, looking at her.

"You'll be like that one day to, Bosco."

I scoffed. "With my track record? I don't think so."

"Don't you want kids one day?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"I'd like kids one day, sure. Just…gotta find the right girl, that's all."

At that moment Carlos, Davis, Lieu, Brendan and Grace burst into the ER. They made their way over, Carlos stopping beside me. "Where is she?" He asked, his eyes wide. He was also very pale.

"In Trauma 3." Faith said, looking at him with a smile. "Come on, let's all head to the waiting room down the hall."

I started to walk with them, but I felt a hand clamp around my arm. I turned and came face to face with Lieu. "I wanna talk to you." He said, his voice low.

"Right now?"

He nodded. "Right now. Lounge." Lieu turned and started walking towards the nurse's lounge, and I had no choice but to follow.

He pushed the door open, and we made our way into the empty room. Lieu motioned to one of the large chairs. "Sit down, Bosco."

I shook my head. "Thank you sir, but I'm fine-"

"Sit…down." He said, looking at me with burning eyes. I swallowed hard, and quickly sat down. Lieu sighed, and looked at me while rubbing his chin. "I want an explanation for your behaviour tonight at Haggerty's."

"Boss-"

"No excuses, Bosco." Lieu said, pointing at me. "Don't give me an excuse."

I leaned forward in my chair, resting my forearms on my knees. "Sir…I wasn't thinking, I'd had too much to drink-"

"That's an excuse!"

"Well, it's the truth." I said quietly, looking into the older man's face. "I know that it's an excuse…and I know that there's no excuse for how I acted…but it's the truth."

"Have you apologized to Faith?"

I nodded. "I went to her apartment, and we talked. I don't think I'm forgiven yet, though."

"You don't deserve to be forgiven at all." Lieu said, sitting in the chair across from me. "What you said to her tonight was horrible. Not to mention you said those things to her in front of the people that she considers her friends."

"I know."

"Do you?" He asked, leaning forward in his chair. "You need to ask yourself how you would feel if she humiliated _you_ like that in front of everyone."

I stood from the chair, and sighed. "I have thought about it, boss."

"And what would you do?"

I turned to face Lieu, glancing around the room. "I'd probably feel the same way she does. Probably even worse…than she does."

Lieu nodded quickly. "One thing I've never understood about the partnership that you and Faith had, was why she always forgave you…why she always gave you second chances."

"Thanks a lot, boss."

"Well, what do you expect?" He said loudly. "I found out very quickly when you joined the 55 that you rarely think before you speak, and that you rarely think of how your actions and words effect the people around you."

"I wasn't like that all the time, Lieu."

"Most of the time you were, Bosco. Especially with Faith."

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. "I'm trying to make up for it, boss. I wanna make up for it."

"Then cross your fingers and hope that you haven't over-stepped that invisible line with Faith for the last time, Bosco."

"What invisible line is that?"

Lieu smiled slightly. "The invisible line that dictates when enough is enough." He stood from his chair, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Start thinking about what you say before you say it, Bosco. It'll save a lot of people a lot of pain."

I watched as Lieu made his way out of the room, leaving me alone in the quiet lounge. I plunkered down in one of the chairs, and rested my face in my hands. _Man, I have a headache…_


	6. Chapter 6

Knights Reunited

Chapter 6

I was in the waiting room with everybody when I turned to Ty. "Has Kim or Jimmy been called, I'm sure they will want to be here for this."

"We were in such a hurry, that we forgot." Ty replied.

I nodded. "I'll go call them." I said, as I stood up.

Ty looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one who is having a baby"

"You know what I mean, Faith." Ty replied softly, as he walked up to me. "Sasha told me that Bosco was at your apartment when you all showed up, and that he wouldn't go away."

"That's Bosco for you."

"It was my fault that this all happened," Ty said, looking to the floor.

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? Did you make Bosco drink and tell everybody how he feels about me? It's not your fault."

"But I was the one that told him to tell you how he feels about you."

I touched Ty's shoulder gently. "He did what exactly you told him to do."

"Not exactly."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I don't really think he told you everything,"

"What more can he tell me?" I asked.

Ty shook his head. "I don't know, Faith, I'm just saying that I don't think Bosco said everything tonight."

"I'm going to go call Kim and Jimmy," I said, trying to change the subject. Ty nodded, as I headed out of the waiting room.

))

I was on my way back when I saw Lieu coming out of the lounge, and I saw Bosco sitting there with this look on his face. I have seen that face before…he reserves that look for when he's done something wrong, and he's started to regret it.

"Faith." I looked and saw that Bosco was coming out of the lounge.

"Hey," I said, softly. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Faith, can we talk?"

I glanced at him; he had that sad look on his face. "Boz."

"Please Faith; we need to finish what we started at your apartment."

"Not now." I said, as I walked away from him. I wasn't sure if it would ever be the time to talk; maybe it was too late for us. I never thought that I would be thinking that, but that looks like what is happening to us. I always thought that Bosco and me could get through anything…but maybe it was only a matter of time.

As I started walking back to the waiting room, I saw Sasha coming towards me. " I saw you talking to Bosco a few minutes ago, he wasn't harassing you again was he? I would be more than glad to arrest him."

I gave a small smile. "It was fine,"

"Why can't he understand that you just need some time to deal with everything that he said?" Sasha asked.

"You don't understand me and Bosco, I don't think anybody does. We have been though a lot together, fights, shootings, Cruz. We are scared that this is it for us. I don't want that, I don't ever want to lose Bosco. He thinks that I left 55-David for a better badge, but I would never do that, you can even ask Sully. I didn't want to take the job; I took it because I had to. I would have waited for Bosco if I could have, if there was no custody issue with my kids. I would have been in 55 David waiting for him."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Faith." I turned, and saw Bosco leaning against the wall a little ways down the hallway.

"Would it have really made any differences if I told you?"

"Well, we'll never know will we?" Bosco yelled. "How would you feel waking up and thinking that everything is going to be the same, only to have the reality of it shoved in your face?"

"I know, Bos."

"You don't know anything that I have been through." Bosco shouted, and before I could say anything else Ty run towards us.

"Holly just gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl."

Bosco and I just looked at each other I couldn't help but shake my head. There was no solution to this problem…none whatsoever.

"How's Carlos doing, he is probably a mess." Bosco said.

Ty smiled. "He was when she was delivering, but as soon he saw his daughter, it was like it was all worth it."

I turned to look at Bosco and saw this smile on his face. "You'll be like that one day."

"Can we see Holly?" I asked.

"What Holly and Carlos had their baby, and I missed it." Kim said, as she and Jimmy came towards the group.

"It's not like you would have been in the room, Kim" Jimmy replied. I took Jimmy and Kim arriving as my cue to leave, and headed away from the group…I needed time to think.

((

I knocked on the door, and saw Kim, Jimmy, Ty, Sasha, and Bosco in the hospital room.

I walked into the room. "I talked to Sully, he said that he is sorry that he can't get back, but he and Monica were too far to come, but he wishes Carlos and Holly the best."

"Faith, your just in time, Holly and Carlos have decided to name their daughter after me." Kim said with a laugh.

"No way, am I naming my daughter after you." Carlos responded.

"But you expected me to name my kid after you." Kim responded.

"I never heard this, Kim" Jimmy responded. "When did this happen?"

"The day that I quit work." Kim replied, as she looked at Carlo holding his daughter. "He asked me if I was going to name my kid after him and I said no."

I looked at Holly. "You look exhausted."

She smiled. "It is a natural thing."

"So you are telling me that it didn't hurt."

"I never said that." Holly responded. I sat down on the chair. Holly looked at me. " You're okay."

I nodded my head.

A nurse then came in. "We need to take Baby Nieto for a while. "

Holly looked at Carlos. "Could you…"

"Go with the nurse and make sure that our daughter is okay?" Carlos finished, smiling.

Holly smiled. "You know me too well."

Carlos put his daughter in the nurse's arms, and then went up to Holly and kissed her. "You get some rest." Carlos said, as he left the room with the nurse and his daughter.

Holly then told the rest of us to leave, as she needed some rest, so everybody left the room, and I was just about to leave as well when Holly stopped. "Stay, Faith."

"I thought you wanted everybody to go." I said, as I walked up to Holly.

"I did that so we could talk. You look like you needed to talk."

"I'm fine, you need to get rest…you're the one that just give birth." I responded.

She looked at me with a smile. "I know that you are still upset about Bosco."

"I'm fine about it now."

"No, your not, Faith. You are still hurting about what he said to you, and it's not just because of what he said to you."

"What are you talking about Holly?" I asked, confused.

" I was watching you today at the bar, and the way you were watching Bosco. It wasn't because you miss him as a partner…you are in love with him, aren't you?"

I was taken back by what she just said. She thinks that I am in love with Bosco? She must be weird to think that. There is no way that I would fall in love with Maurice Boscorelli.

"I don't know what you saying, but there no way I'm in love with Bosco."

"You might not want to admit it to yourself yet, but you know that you love him, just don't be afraid, Faith. I know that Bosco loves you, he just doesn't know want to admit it to himself. Sounds like the two of you are more like each other than you know."

I looked at Holly. "There is no way that Bosco loves me or I love him, we are just friends-" I paused, looking to the floor. "Well, we were."

"Just talk to him before it is too late." Holly said.

I nodded. "Well I should let you get some rest."

"I know what you are doing now; you can only hide it for so long." Holly said.

Carlos then entered the room, with their daughter

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone now to spend some time with your family," I said, as I headed out of the room.

((

I was heading back from the pop machine, when I walked past Holly's room and saw her and Carlos smiling and holding their daughter. I suddenly heard Bosco's voice."At least something good happened tonight, because the rest of it sucked."

I turned around and saw Bosco, once again leaning tiredly against the far wall. "I thought you would be gone by now."

"We still need to talk."

"Not tonight Bos,"

"You really think we are going to talk any other night? We'll go back to our normal schedule and we probably won't even do our monthly coffee visits anymore."

"What do you expect after what you did today?" I said, shouting.

"You're the one that went behind my back."

I looked at Bosco. "Can't you see why I did everything, why I was worried about you, it wasn't just because you were my partner, it was-" I stopped, my eyes widening slightly at what I was bout to say.

"It was because of what Faith? This is gonna be good." He said, sarcastically.

I shook my head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." I turned and walked away from him, never looking back.

Meanwhile,

Carlos and Holly were playing their daughter. "She looks so much like you, Carlos." Holly looked at Carlos, who didn't even appear to have heard her. "Carlos?"

"I'm sorry, Holly, I was just listening to Faith and Bosco arguing again. Do you think they will ever make up?"

Holly smiled softly, still hearing Bosco and Faith out in the hallway. "Definitely."

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Knights Reunited

Chapter 7

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Faith turned and started down the hallway, not looking back.

I sighed. "Faith, when are we gonna _talk_ about this!"

"Who the hell knows?" She called over her shoulder, before disappearing into the nurse's lounge.

Sighing again, I tore my gaze away from the door that Faith had disappeared through and looked into Holly's hospital room. The baby was cooing and squealing in Carlos' arms…a small smile came over my face at the sound.

"Bosco?"

I turned my head, and saw Kim walking towards me. She was carrying sodas in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. "Hey Kimmy."

She stopped beside me, handing me one of the sodas. "You alright?"

Popping the soda can open, I shrugged. "I guess."

"You look like you could hurl at any moment."

Swallowing a mouthful of Coke, I nodded. "I _feel_ like I could hurl at any moment."

"Why did you drink like that?" She asked softly, leaning against the wall.

I shrugged again. "I didn't know what else to do."

She started fidgeting with the tab on the pop-can. "Did it make the pain go away?"

"It did for an hour and a half-" I took another sip of Coke. "Then I woke up with a splitting headache and a guilty conscience."

"You really hurt Faith's feelings, you know."

I turned to look at her, scrunching up my face. "Thanks for telling me something I already know."

"Well, what do you expect, Bosco?" She said, sternly. "Your gonna hear it from everyone else…so get used to it."

"It's no one else's business, Kim."

"Sure it is! You humiliated Faith in front of everyone."

Draining the can, I crunched it up and tossed it into the garbage. "I had to listen to Davis call me a jerk…I'm listening to you do it to." Shooting her one more glare, I started down the hallway.

Passing the nurse's lounge, I looked in through the glass window and saw Faith sitting in one of the chairs…she had her face in her hands. I wanted more than anything to go in, but I couldn't force myself to push the door open. She didn't wanna talk about it…so neither did I.

Scoffing, I continued down the hallway and out into the ER. It was a bustle of activity…paramedics rushing around with gurneys, doctors moving from room to room with nurse's following closely behind…the sound of screaming kids. Just the sound of the crying kids was enough to make me hate hospitals…not to mention the 6 months of my life that I lost while lying in a hospital bed. Surrounded by machines and beeping… surrounded by get well cards and well-wishers…surrounded by pity and sadness. I hated it…all of it.

I made my way out to my car, looking back at the ER doors as they constantly slid open…allowing people inside who were looking for some form of comfort. It amazed me how one building could be filled with intense happiness as well as intense sadness and grief. Going into Mercy, for some, could mean entering the gates of hell…for others, it meant entering the gates of heaven. People's lives could change for the better or for the worse upon entering those doors…thankfully, my friends had entered for happiness.

I started the engine, and left the busy parking lot. There were two places that I could go to clear my head…the bridge, which at this point was out of the question…and to see Mikey. So I started towards the Ashen Meadows Cemetery, with my heart heavy.

My head was still pounding from my same-day-hangover, and the need to throw up was still present as I drove. My mind went to Faith, and the look of intense dislike she'd given me before turning towards the nurse's lounge…I deserved it.

Having Kim jump down my throat hadn't helped my headache, that's for sure. I already knew that I'd hurt Faith badly…and I already knew that I was gonna be getting an earful from the gang…I didn't need her telling me. Maybe she thought by reminding me, it would make me feel worse? Well, too late for that…my guilt-o-meter was already spiking.

I parked the Mustang outside the large wrought-iron gates of the cemetery, and looked through the bars into the dark graveyard. There was a light breeze, sending shivers down my spine as I started up the path. The leaves crunched underneath my feet, and I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

Veering off the path, I slowly started weaving my way between the many rows of tombstones. I focused on the flowers that had been brought by grieving family members, and mentally chastised myself for not bringing flowers for Mikey.

I came to a stop, and crouched down in front of Mikey's headstone. "Hey Mikey." Nervously, I started straightening the flowers that my ma had brought the last time we came. "Your probably wondering why the hell I'm here so late."

A gust of wind swept over me and I shivered, pulling my jacket tighter around me. "I need your advice-" I whispered, running my fingertips across the lettering of his name. "I screwed up, Mikey….with Faith." I gave a small laugh. "Yeah…again."

At the sound of a twig snapping behind me, I immediately stood and pulled my gun from the waistband of my jeans…I spun around and aimed the gun at the source of the noise. My ma gave a small cry and shot her hands into the air. "Maurice!"

Sighing and swallowing hard trying to calm my heart, I lowered the gun and put the safety back on. "Ma, what the hell are you doing here so late?"

"Coming to visit my son, thank you very much." She snapped, still holding her hands above her head.

"Ma, put your hands down." I stuck the gun back into the waistband of my jeans, and watched her as she slowly lowered her hands. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think it would be you."

"Well who were you expecting?" She asked, walking towards me. She was carrying a fresh bouquet of flowers and I once again mentally kicked myself for not bringing my own. "Did you think the Grim Reaper would be gliding around at this time of night?"

"This is New York ma, you never know."

She waved her hand at me, before slowly crouching down and placing the flowers into the plastic holder. She handed me the old ones, and I put them down by my feet. "Speaking of late at night, what are _you_ doing here?"

Sighing, I crouched down beside her. "Needed some brotherly advice."

"Oh?" She turned to look at me, the moon casting an eerie glow over her face. "Things ok?"

"They've been better."

Giving a small frown, she turned and started picking at the weeds that were creeping up onto Mikey's grave. "Having problems with Andi-Lynn?"

"Not with Andi-Lynn, no."

"Then who?"

I sighed again, also starting on the weeds. "I went to that reunion tonight for Bob Swersky's birthday. Remember, I told you about it?"

She nodded. "How did it go?"

"Great at first. Saw John Sullivan again, Davis…Sasha, Lieu of course."

"What about Faith?"

My stomach lurched lightly and I nodded. "Yeah, she was there."

Ma turned to me, smiling. "How is she? I haven't seen her in so long."

"She was ok…seemed to be having a good time."

My ma's smile turned into the smirk that I'd inherited. "How did she look?"

"Ma!"

"What?" She exclaimed. "Just thought you would've noticed, that's all."

I frowned at her before attacking the weeds again. Naturally, she'd have to ask me something like that…she always did. Deciding that I'd humour her, I answered. "She looked amazing, alright?"

"That's good to hear. Heaven knows she deserves some happiness…poor girl." She paused, pulling her woollen sweater tighter around herself. Seeing that she was shivering, I removed my jacket and gently placed it on her shoulders. She smiled at me. "Thanks, baby."

I nodded, looking around the darkened cemetery. "I messed up tonight, ma."

She turned to look at me, pulling my jacket closer to her. "How?"

"With Faith…I screwed up."

She reached over and placed a hand on my thigh, giving it a motherly pat. "Tell me, sweetheart."

Sighing, I finally turned my gaze to her face. "I uh…was drinking at the party…had a little too much-" Her eyes flashed with sadness at my words. "And I said some things, that I really wish I could take back."

"You confronted her about the promotion again, didn't you?" I nodded, looking to the grass. "Maurice…baby, why?"

"I couldn't help it, ma." I whispered, keeping my gaze down. "I saw her tonight laughing and smiling…and it finally hit me just how much I miss her."

"Did you tell her that?"

I shook my head. "Nope…I told her that she left me for a bigger pay check, and that the second she had an out she took it. Nice huh?"

Ma was silent, watching me in the darkness. Sadness flowed through me as I thought of Faith's tear-stained face. _Man, I'm a complete jerk…_

"Did you try apologizing?"

"Yeah…I went to her apartment after I slept some of it off." I gave a bitter chuckle. "For what good it did me."

Ma turned her gaze back to Mikey's grave, and took a deep breath. "Have you thought about why her getting promoted hurt you so much?"

"I don't need to think about it ma, I know." I said quietly. "She was my partner and she trad-"

"No Maurice." She interrupted, looking back at me. "It's not that she was your partner…and it's not that she was your best friend, either."

"All right, all knowing one-" I said sarcastically, smiling at her. "Than what was it?"

She smiled in return, affectionately fixing the flowers that had blown over in the wind. "If your honest with yourself, you'll admit that it's more than friendship to you."

I frowned. "What's that mean?"

"Think about it, all knowing one." She said, shooting back my sarcasm. "What's the next logical step after friendship?"

"Romantic love." I continued picking at the weeds, before snapping my head up and blinking stupidly. I turned my gaze to my mother, and shook my head. "Ma, no way-"

"It's logical, baby." She said, seriously. "Think about it!"

Sighing angrily, I stood up and placed my hands on my hips as I paced around beside Mikey's grave. "I have thought about it…and it's not that."

"Well, I think that's exactly what it is." She watched me as I paced. "I've been watching the two of you since you were in the academy, Maurice. You remember, you used to come into the bar all the time and talk for hours about the nice girl you met in class-"

"I know, ma." I snapped, finally stopping my pacing. Another gust of wind hit me, but I didn't even feel it. "I remember…but that was then…this is now."

"It doesn't make a difference!" She said loudly, also standing up. She put her hands on her hips and I found myself backing away…I knew that stance, and it scared me. "Are you saying that you don't love her?"

"I love her…but as a partner-"

"Maurice Louis Boscorelli, don't you lie to me." Her eyes flashed slightly, and I backed further away. Whenever she said my full name…I knew that I was in trouble. "I'm your mother, and I can read you like an open book."

I sighed, looking around the cemetery as if the answer was somewhere among the fallen leaves and gravestones. "What do you want me to say, ma?" I asked, my voice quiet. Finally settling my gaze on my mother again, I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth, Maurice." She said, her hands still on her hips. "You've been keeping this to yourself for years…it's time you came out of the non-gay closet."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "You think so, huh?"

"Yes, I think so." Her voice was soft, as she took her hands from her hips and walked up to me. She gently cupped my face in her hands. "You've spent years avoiding the truth, Maurice. Be honest with yourself…you and Faith deserve it."

"You think that's what I should do?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's what I think you should do." A small smile came over her face, and she ran her thumb against the skin of my cheek. "I've always thought that."

I sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, ma."

"I love you to, sweetheart." She whispered, gently running her hands up and down my back. "Let go of the secrets and the pain…go to her and tell her how you feel."

"What if how I feel makes her hate me more than she already does?"

"Then she doesn't deserve you."

Smiling, I placed a gentle kiss on my mother's cheek and broke the hug. "Thanks, ma. What would I do without you?"

She smiled as well, patting my arm lightly. "It's good to know that I'm still useful for something."

"You need a ride home?"

She shook her head. "No, it's ok. I've got a cab out front."

My eyes widened. "A cab? Ma, the entire fee will be from him sitting there waiting!"

"I don't care, Maurice." She said, her voice soft. "That's how I get here this late…no worries."

"But, I can dri-"

"Go to Faith." She said, sternly. "Now."

Sighing, and realizing defeat, I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." She said, patting my arm again.

After placing another kiss on her cheek, I started towards the path again. I turned around when she called my name. "Yeah?"

"You forgot your jacket!"

I smiled. "Keep it…I'm not cold."

"Come by the house and pick it up tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure thing." My smile widened as I looked at her. "Thanks ma."

Her eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight. "Go fall in love, Maurice."

Nodding, I turned and continued down the path. The cold air nipped at me, but my skin was so warm from nerves that it didn't bother me.

I walked back through the gates, and sure enough, there sat a cabbie. The driver rolled down his window. "Hey Mac, you see a woman in there?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Have any idea how long she'll be? I've been sitting her for half an hour and the meter's gettin' pretty high."

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I approached the cab. "How high?"

"Almost up to $40, just from me sitting here. I don't mind the waiting, but I feel bad charging her so much."

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled my wallet out. I grabbed two twenties as well as a ten. "Here…she might be a while longer."

The cabbie's eyes widened as he took the money. "Wow, didn't think there were any kind strangers left in this city."

I couldn't help but smile. "I'm her son."

"Oh! Ok, I see." He smiled as well. "Thanks a lot."

I nodded and turned away from the cab. "Have a good night!"

"Yeah, you to!" The cabbie shouted back as I slid into my Mustang.

As I drove through the darkened streets, my mind was racing. In love with Faith? Could it be possible? It was possible, because I was. Listening to my ma, I finally understood why her promotion, her new life, and her new partner bothered me so much. Sure, I'd spent the better part of the last year and a half trying to forget about her, but I knew that it was an impossible task. Faith was a part of me…a part of me that I could never get over or forget.

Over the years of our partnership, I'd spent everyday trying to convince myself that the feelings I'd felt for her were just friendship…love for a best friend. But it was, and had always been, more than that….I was just too stupid to see it.

Maybe there was a time when I didn't want to see it…maybe I was scared of it. I'd never been one for long-term relationships or commitments…and the idea of that had always scared me. Hell, I'd moved from girl to girl trying to avoid the three most dreaded words I'd ever heard of…I love you. But maybe those words were exactly what I needed to hear…maybe they would finally bring peace into a life that had never had any.

I swerved into a parking spot and jumped outta the car. Bursting through the ER doors, my eyes fell on Sully and Davis who were standing by the front desk. Jogging up to them, I took a deep breath. "You guys seen Faith?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, she's in the lounge with Kim I think."

I nodded my thanks, before taking off towards the lounge. My stomach tied itself into knots as I slowly pushed the door open. My eyes fell on Faith, who was sitting beside Kim on the couch. They both snapped their heads to look at me as I entered the room. "Hey Kim? Could I talk to Faith alone for a minute?"

Kim turned to Faith, and rubbed her arm. "You ok?" She asked softly.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Standing from the couch, Kim shot me another glare as she made her way outta the room. "I don't understand why she's so mad at me." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, it's not like I told her off." Faith snapped her head up to look at me again, anger burning in her eyes. I cleared my throat. "Sorry…bad joke."

She sighed. "What do you want, Bosco?"

Nervously fidgeting with my hands, I plunkered down beside her on the couch. "I need to talk to you."

She glanced up at the clock before looking to me again. "It's your dime…talk."

"Look…I've been doing a lot of thinking." I swallowed hard, willing my nerves to disappear. I felt like some nappy-headed teenager asking his crush to the junior prom. "There's something that I gotta tell you…and I'm not sure how."

"Just say it then." Faith said, her features softening at my apparent discomfort.

Nodding, I cleared my throat. "I uh…went to see Mikey after we talked before. My ma showed up…and she helped me realize something that I've been hiding from for a long time."

"What's that?" She asked softly, looking at me. Her anger seemed to disappear and my confidence grew.

"Well uh-" My words came out a little higher than I intended, so I cleared my throat and continued in a deeper voice. "I finally realized why your promotion and your new life bothers me so much…and I don't think your gonna believe it."

"So your gonna shock me?" Faith said, smiling for the first time since Haggerty's.

I chuckled, looking to the floor. "Yeah…I think I am."

She took a deep breath, and leaned back against the back of the sofa. "Alright, I'm ready to be blown away, Boz."

I nodded, and rubbed my forehead. "Look…you know…that you mean a lot to me, right?" She nodded. "I mean, you're my best friend, you've been my partner for as long as I can remember, you've always been there to listen to my endless crap."

"Boz-"

"Please, just…let me get this out before I lose my nerve, ok?" She nodded again, and I cleared my throat. "When I first met you…I knew that you would have an impact on the way I lived my life. I knew that you would change me as a person…make me better…and you did. Knowing you, made me look forward to going to work everyday. You were a light at the end of the tunnel that I've been stuck in since I was 5 years old."

"Bosco-"

"Please, just listen Faith." I said softly, looking at her. "I finally had someone in my life that I could talk to about anything…I finally had someone in my life that I felt comfortable crying in front of. You never judged me, or treated me differently on the occasions when the walls around me fell. I've never told you how much that means to me."

Her eyes were shining with tears, and I smiled at her. "As the years passed…my feelings of friendship towards you matured into something else. Something that I was either too stupid or too scared to admit. I managed to bury the pain I felt over the last year and a half…but seeing you at Haggerty's reminded me of what I'd lost…and how much I missed it."

She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Moving closer to her, I placed my hand under her chin and raised her eyes back to mine. Her eyes were wide and naïve looking, and I couldn't help but smile. No longer able to contain myself, I took the plunge and gently pressed my lips to hers. She tensed at first, then relaxed…she started kissing me back. Happiness flooded through me as she raised a hand to my cheek, gently caressing the scar that resided there.

It was the sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced, and I found myself getting lost in the beauty and love that was Faith. Her lips were soft and gentle…a feeling that I'd rarely experienced. You'd think that kissing Faith for the first time would be awkward or strange…but it wasn't, not one bit. Kissing her was the most natural feeling in the world…a feeling that made me wonder how I'd lived without it for so many years.

I broke the kiss and took a deep breath as I rested my forehead against hers. "Was that ok?" I asked softly, placing a hand gently on her thigh.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah…that was ok."

Letting out a relieved sigh, I smiled. "Good."

"Bosco-"

"I love you, Faith." I blurted out, my nerves taking over again.

She pulled her forehead away from mine, her eyes wide. "What?"

I swallowed hard. "I said, I love you."

"You love me?"

Nodding, I continued. "I love you. And I'm sorry for being an insensitive jerk tonight. Damn, Lieu was right, I need to start thinking about what I say before I speak. I mean, come on, it's not like I've ever done that, right? Think before I speak, I mean. Especially with you. I never used to care about what I said. I don't know why…I should have. But you know me, stubborn ass, right? I can't blame you if your still mad at me, I deserve it. Maybe that'll finally teach me-"

"Bosco-" Faith pressed her finger to my lips, a soft smile on her face. "Your rambling."

Blinking stupidly, a small smile came over my face. I gently kissed Faith's fingers. Her smile widened, and she dropped her hand, leaning into me again. I closed my eyes, and returned the soft pressure. She pulled away, still smiling. "I love you to." She whispered, her eyes bright.

A grin spread across my face. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah…it's about time one of us said something, huh?"

"You know, that's exactly what my ma said." I furrowed my brow. "She said that I've been avoiding the truth for years, and that it was time for me to come out of the non-gay closet."

Faith burst out laughing, the sounds music to my ears. "The non-gay closet?"

I nodded, grinning. "Yup…that's my mom."

"Well, lucky for me…it is the _non-gay_ closet." She said, smiling.

Giving her a smirk, I nodded. "Yeah…lucky for you." I leaned into her again, desperate for the feeling of happiness and love that I got from her kiss…from her taste.

You know, it's true what they say…you'll always remember your first. Not your second…not your third…just your first. And that first kiss that Faith and I shared…was something that no matter how old I got…I would _always_ remember it.


	8. Chapter 8

Knights Reunited

Chapter 8

As Bosco kissed me so many different thoughts were going through my mind. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I knew that I had feelings for Bosco, but I never thought that he felt the same way.

I smiled to myself, as he was kissing me. He'd always bragged about being a good kisser, but I never really believed him. But man, I wish I could have kissed him sooner.

I looked at him as we stopped for a minute. "Faith-" Before he could say anything else, the lounge door banged open and Kim sauntered in.

"Are you okay, Faith, Bosco hasn't been upsetting you again, has he?"

I looked at Bosco. I wasn't sure what to say about what had just happened between us. "No, he's fine, actually we talked, and we have sorted everything out."

"You're telling me you forgive him for everything that he said to you." Kim responded.

"Don't I always," I said to Kim.

Kim laughed. "You're the only one that can put up with him; at least you aren't partners anymore."

" Yeah you're right," I said, as I looked at Bosco. It was hard to not blurt out that Bosco had told me he loved me, and it was hard to not blurt out that I'd just had the best kiss in my life. After all, Kim knows, she's kissed Bosco before.

"Well I'm going to be going now, Faith," Bosco said, pulling me into a hug. "I'll wait for you." He whispered into my ear before standing and leaving the lounge.

"Bosco's gone now." Kim said, looking at me. "Tell me the truth are you sure you're okay."

I smiled at Kim. "I'm fine, like I said me and Bosco talked everything out, we are fine now." More than fine, I thought to myself.

"I still can't believe you forgave him, but I do the same thing with Jimmy." Kim said with a smile. "But I have to forgive him, because I love him. You could have easily left Bosco behind, and forgot about him. I mean, after all, it's not like you love him or anything." She chuckled.

Just as I was about to say something Jimmy come in the lounge. "Kim, are you ready to go home?" he asked.

Kim walked up to me, and hugged me. "It was so nice to see you again, Faith, you take care."

"You too, Kim" I said. "And you too Jimmy "They then walked out of the lounge, leaving me alone to deal with everything that happened today. I went from feeling like the person that means the most to me hates to me to feeling the happiest I have ever been. What a party.

I then walked out of the lounge, and started down the hallway when Sasha rounded the corner. "Hey Sash? Have you seen Bosco?"

"Why would you want to see him?"

Sighing, I stopped walking. "Sasha, I just want to know if you have seen Bosco."

"He was by the vending machine last time I saw him." Sasha replied. "Is he still trying to get you to forgive him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we've sorted everything out." I replied, getting stick of tired of telling everybody that.

"You gave in too quickly; you should let him suffer for a while."

I shake my head. "Thanks Sasha." I said, as I walked away from her. Rounding another corner, Bosco came into view, having a one sided fight with the vending machine. He gave it a swift kick, cursing lightly.

"What's wrong, Bosco?" I asked.

"This jag off of a machine took my money" He said loudly, slapping the side of the machine. "Then, let's not forget, that it won't give me my cookies!"

"So you thought hitting it would convince it to give your money back?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I'm not letting it take my money, that's my money."

"Here I have some money; I'll get you your cookies." I said, with a grin, as I put my money through the machine. The package fell, and landed in the bottom with a small thud. I reached in, grabbing the package of cookies. "Here," I said, as I handed him his cookies.

"Why did it let you have the cookies?" Bosco asked, with this puppy look on his face.

"Maybe because it likes me." I cleared my throat, moving closer to him. "We need to talk about what happened in the lounge."

"I know, Faith." Bosco said, as we walked over to the waiting area, and sat down.

I sat down next to him, watching as he opened the cookies. "Did you mean it?"

Bosco looked at me with this confused look on his face, taking a bit from the first cookie. "What are you talking about, Faith?"

"What you said in the lounge, that you loved me, did you mean that?"

Bosco grabbed my hand. "Of course I did, I have loved you for a very long time, did you mean it?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I did, I don't just say I love you to anybody."

Bosco grinned. "So I'm special."

"Yes you are special." I said, as I leaned over and kissed him. He looked at me with all this love in his eyes. "I just wish that we had done this sooner, that it didn't take you tell everybody how much you hate me for us to realize that we actually love each other."

"That is what happens when the both of us are stubborn," Bosco said, with a smile, as he draped his arm across my shoulders. "You were a pretty mean drunk tonight though Boz."

"Yeah, but if I didn't get drunk, I would have never told you that I loved you, and then you wouldn't have told me how you feel. So you should be happy that I got drunk."

I couldn't help but smile. "Trying to make me feel happy about you getting drunk, so I will forgive about what you said tonight."

"No… I just meant-"

"I was just kidding, of course I understand what happened tonight, I forgive you, Boz." I said softly. "Although Kim doesn't understand why I forgive you."

"You telling me that you didn't tell Kim about us?" Bosco said, looking slightly hurt.

I smiled at him. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell her, but I thought we needed to talk about what happened first. You might decide that it was a mistake."

"You could never be a mistake," Bosco replied, as he squeezed my shoulders. "You are the real thing."

"Same here," I replied. "How about we leave here, it's been a long night, I'm just going to go and say goodbye to Holly and Carlos."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No, that's fine, I'm sure you have a few things to talk about?"

"Like what?" I asked, as we stood up, and walked towards Holly's room.

Bosco just laughed. " I don't know maybe the weather." he said.

"Yes the weather. " I said, as I turned around. "So I guess I'll see you later then."

"You can't get rid of me that fast; I'll meet you in here in say 10 minutes." Bosco said, as he walked away from me.

I walked into the room, and saw that Holly was sleeping, so I was about to walk out of the room when I heard a voice. "I was just resting."

I turned around. "Okay, I just didn't want to disrupt you; you have been through a lot today."

"I just had a baby; it is a natural thing, Faith." Holly smiled. "You looked much better than the last time I saw, so I'm guessing you and Bosco sort everything out."

"Yes we did," I said with a smile.

"By the smile on your face I'm thinking that you and Bosco are more than just friends now."

"Is that obvious?" I asked, as I sat down next to Holly.

"Somewhat, but I just know these things, I can tell that you are really happy, the happiest that you have probably been in a long time."

I nodded. " You're right, let's just say if I knew that he kissed like that, I would have told him a long time ago how I felt about him."

"He was that great?" Holly said, with a smile.

"Yes he was, now I know why he has so many girlfriends." I said, I then looked at Holly. "I've been talking so much about me, that I didn't ask how your daughter is doing."

Holly smiled at me. "She is doing great; Carlos is with her right now. We actually came up with a name,"

"That's great; it took nearly 3 days to come up with both of my kid's names." I said, with a smile.

Holly smiled. " I had this name picked for awhile but Carlos wasn't sure, but as soon as he saw her, he said that the name was perfect, her name is Carly Ann Nieto."

"That is such a sweet name." I said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Holly said.

The door opened and Bosco walked in. " Are you finished yet?"

I smiled at Bosco. "Are you in hurry or something?"

"You know I hate hospitals." Bosco said.

I nodded. "I know."

I then hugged Holly. "I'm so happy for you, I wish you, Carlos and Carly had a happy life."

Holly smiled. "Same for you and Bosco,"

Bosco looked at me. "Does she know?"

Holly smiled. "Yes I do, I already know that this was going to happen, I could feel it in your aura the second you both came in the room!"

Bosco grabbed my hand. "Let's go," he whispered. He then looked at Holly. " I'm glad everything work for you…also, thanks for not giving birth in my car."

"You are so sensitive, Boz." I said, as I waved goodbye to Holly and then left the room.

As Bosco was walking ahead of me to get out of the hospital as fast as he could, I started to think about everything that happened tonight, this wasn't how I thought the party was going to be turned out to be like, but I couldn't be happier with the outcome, finally after so long, I finally don't feel like I am missing something in my life.

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Knights Reunited

Authors:Starbright (writes Faith's POV) andJamie552 (writes Bosco's POV)

Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that stuck with this story, and to those who left all the wonderful replies...it means alot

We hope you like the final chapter! Viki and Jamie

It's been almost 2 years since Lieu's 56th birthday party. Almost 2 years since I got drunk and broke Faith's heart…two years since Carly Ann Nieto was born…and two years since I came out of the non-gay closet.

Faith and I were on our way to St. Andrews Church for a wedding, and I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Since telling Faith how I felt about her, I'd never been happier…neither could anyone else, as a matter of fact. When our relationship became public knowledge among the old knights, they were ecstatic…I'd never heard the phrase "it's about bloody time" more in my entire life. There were a couple people who asked Faith how the hell she could put up with me, not only as a best friend, but as a lover…she'd laughed, again telling them that it was an acquired taste.

Since the party, the communication between people from the old 55 had greatly improved. We spoke regularly, meeting at Haggerty's as often as we could…and we'd also all attended barbeques at Carlos and Holly's, as well as at Sully's new place. It was almost like the old days…_The old days? Man, I'm an old fart._

Faith looked over at me, eyes bright. "I still can't believe this…I didn't think they'd ever go through with it."

"Yeah, I know." I said, shaking my head. "Took the guy long enough, if you ask me."

"Well, they didn't wanna rush into it…they were being smart."

"Being smart? He's been dating one of the nicest women in the universe for 3 years Faith, and he's only asking her to marry him now? Intelligence has nothing to do with it."

She laughed, resting her hand on mine as I shifted gears. "Some people would say the same thing about you, Boz."

I snapped my head to look at her, scrunching up my face. "What people? And what the hell does that mean?"

"All I'm saying is that a lot of people think it took you long enough to make a move on me."

Turning back to the road, I sighed. "Well, your right, I had _plenty_ of opportunity…I mean you were only married for 98 of our partnership, not to mention the years that you were single, we weren't getting along-"

"Bosco, unwind…I was only teasing."

Glancing over at her, I could see the small smile on her face…and I couldn't help but smile as well. "I would've moved on you earlier if I could have."

She turned to look at me, her smile widening slightly. "I know you would have."

I turned back to the road, giving a content sigh. I'd never thought spending every minute of everyday with the same woman would be as amazing as it had been. Before Faith and I hooked up, I used to hate the idea of a woman invading my space…I used to hate the idea of having to answer to one person all the time. But Faith made all that fun…

Pulling up outside St. Andrews, I parked the Mustang next to Jimmy's truck. Getting outta the car, I quickly walked over to Faith's side, opened her door, and holding my hand out to her. She smiled, sliding her fingers through mine as she stood from the car. I closed her door, and we started up the steps to the church hand in hand.

Sully, as the best man, was standing outside the front doors to the church looking spiffy in a black tux with a rose in the button-hole. He smiled as we climbed the steps. "Hey lovebirds."

"Hey Sullivan." I pulled Faith close to me as we moved outta the way of the door, not wanting to block traffic as we spoke with Sully. "You clean up good."

"I'm glad you approve, Bosco." He reached up, fixing his collar. "It's a bit tight, though."

"Didn't you get it fitted?"

Sully looked over at Faith and nodded. "Oh yeah…but the bride didn't want it 'hanging off of me', as she so eloquently put it at the tailor's shop."

I chuckled, putting my left hand in my pocket and giving Faith's hand a squeeze with my right. "Monica with Sasha?"

He nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Monica, Holly, and Grace are all with Sasha at the Ritz outside Central Park. They spent the night there and used the room to get dressed."

Faith's eyes widened. "The Ritz on Central Park?"

"Pretty swanky." I added, watching as people nodded at Sully before entering the church.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sully muttered, nodding at another couple as they entered. "Ty almost had a heart attack when Sasha asked if they could go there."

Chuckling, I glanced at Faith. "That's women, for you."

"Careful, Boz." She warrned, ruining the effect by smiling.

"We all still wish you guys were a part of this." Sully said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It…doesn't seem right with you guys not being here with us."

"We are here Sully…wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You know what I mean, Faith." He said sadly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Bosco should be in a tux, out here with me…and you should be in a brides mate's dress, at the hotel with Sasha."

"Come on…not everyone can be involved." I replied, softly.

"He's right, Sully." Faith said, nodding. "After all Brenden, Carlos, Lieu and you are all here for Ty. And Grace, Holly, and Monica are here for Sasha."

Sully sighed. "But it's you guys. Your from the old crowd-"

"The _old_ crowd?" I said loudly, cutting him off. "I'm _not_ old, Sullivan."

He laughed. "Your too sensitive, Bosco. You know what I meant."

"Yeah, but it was still harsh." I muttered, looking into the church. "We should go in, Faith."

She gave Sully a hug and I shook his hand before we started into the church. I heard Faith give a small gasp and I couldn't help but smile. The church was decorated with white roses and baby's breath, small bouquets at the end of each pew. Flowers and candles decorated the front of the church near the alter, and my eyes almost bugged outta my head at the sight of two swans waddling around at the base of the steps. "Faith, they've got swans."

She beamed, her eyes sparkling. "I know…aren't they beautiful."

"Swans, Faith…they've actually got _swans_."

"Come on, there's Jimmy and Kim." She took my hand, leading me to the front pew to the right of the alter. We sat down, Faith and Kim in the middle and Jimmy and I on the outside. "Hey guys."

They both smiled and Jimmy held now 2 and a half year old Bobby in his arms. He nodded towards the alter. "Did you see the swans?"

"See?" I said, motioning to Jimmy. "I'm not crazy. I told you the swans were too much."

Kim shrugged. "I think they're classy."

"Classy? Well Sasha won't think they're classy when she steps in all the poop that's gonna be there by the time she walks up the isle."

I looked over at little Bobby. "Bobby, don't let your future girl get swans."

"Oh, will the two of you shut up." Faith said, laughing lightly. "It's their wedding…if they want waddling birds, let them enjoy it."

"Well, they'll enjoy the price-tag, that's for sure." I muttered, looking around the now crowded church. Turning my head in the direction of the front door, my eyes fell on Doc as he started up the isle…I waved him over, and he sat down next to me. "How's life, Doc?"

He sighed, turning to look at me. "Life is good…been busy."

"Your back with EMS, right?"

"Yeah, thank God." He smiled, smoothing the creases in his pants. "They took me back no questions asked. I didn't realize how much I'd missed it until I answered my first call."

I nodded, glancing at Faith before turning back to Doc. "I know what you mean. That's what it was like for me when I returned to duty after I was shot."

We sat in quiet conversation until the church was busting at the seams. It looked to me that every officer from the old 55 had shown up as well as from Davis' new precinct. I could also see the old firefighters from the 55 spread out throughout the church…they all hadn't changed a bit.

Glancing down at my watch, I saw that it was almost 2:30. Davis and Sully appeared at the front, smiling at us and sending discreet waves. The groom was grinning like the Cheshire cat, his eyes bright and happy. Sully had an extremely proud look on his face…I'm sure to him, it was as though it was his son getting married.

Faith reached over and took my hand, smiling softly at me, as the music started up. Turing in our seats, our eyes fell on Monica and Carlos, both smiling, as they walked arm in arm down the aisle. They were followed by Brenden and Holly, then Lieu and Grace…the piano in the background. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Joey leading little Carly Ann down the aisle, holding her hand, as they threw rose petals down on the carpet.

A small gasp rose from the guests as Sasha came into view, standing with her father between the double doors. She was wearing a long white gown, a light veil covering her smiling face. Davis took a deep breath as the bride started towards the alter, the long train of her gown trailing behind her and scooping up the rose petals as she went.

I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked…her smile was genuine and her eyes sparkled. She looked as though her world was as perfect as it could be, that she had everything that she could ever want. It had taken Davis 3 years to realize how amazing she was…how happy they could make each other.

For the first time in my life, I didn't look at marriage as a fantasy…I didn't look at it as a fairytale ending that wasn't worth the trouble. I'd never put much faith in love…never believed that true love was an everyday thing. But feeling the gentle squeeze that Faith gave my hand as we watched Sasha kiss her father's cheek and join Davis at the alter…I realized that true love was possible. True love was present in the two people before us…and it was present in my heart for the woman who sat next to me.

The minister smiled at the two people before him as Davis took another deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the presence of God, to join these two people in holy matrimony. They met in a world where love and kindness often doesn't exist…yet they found each other through everything, and recognized true love for what it was." Focusing on Davis, he continued. "Repeat after me…I, Tyrone Davis Jr-"

Davis smiled, taking Sasha's hands in his. "I, Tyrone Davis Jr."

"Take thee, Sasha ReAnne Monroe."

Davis said his vows, in sickness and in health…in good times and in bad. The minister smiled as he held the ring out…Davis took it gently. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection…I thee wed."

I smiled as he gently slid the ring onto Sasha's finger, taking another deep breath as he did. The guests laughed lightly, as did Sasha. "Nervous, are we?" The minister asked, earning another laugh from the guests.

Davis blushed lightly, looking into Sasha's eyes. "I can't help it."

She beamed, as the minister told her to repeat after him. "I, Sasha ReAnne Monroe-"

"I, Sasha ReAnne Monroe."

Faith squeezed my hand again as Sasha finished her vows and slid the ring onto Davis' finger. I remember at Lieu's birthday party when the topic of them getting married had come up, Sasha and Davis had said that they didn't need to get married to know that they loved each other. Sully, apparently, had been telling them ever since the old 55 burnt down that they should get married. Finally, a month after the party, Davis had got down on one knee.

The minister beamed, looking from Sasha to Davis. "Lift her veil." Davis did, raising Sasha's veil up and over her head…she was beaming. "You may now kiss the bride."

Davis licked his lips before leaning in, and kissing Sasha gently. The room erupted with applause, cheering and polite whistles. I could just make out Davis and Sasha grinning against each other, before pulling away, and turning to face the guests. "May I present, Mr. And Mrs. Tyrone Davis!"

Myself, Faith, Doc, Kim and Jimmy all stood from our seats, clapping and cheering. Sasha and Davis looked over at us, their eyes bright, as the rest of the room followed suit and stood.

Davis pulled me into a hug, patting my back as Sasha embraced Faith. "Thank you, Bosco." He said softly, pulling away and looking at me. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Davis." I said, smiling and patting his shoulder.

He moved to embrace Faith, and I locked eyes with Sasha. She let out a light laugh pulling me into her arms. I returned the embrace, trying not to damage her dress. "Thanks Bosco."

I pulled away, smiling at her. "As I said to Davis…wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

Sending us one more smile, Davis and Sasha started down the aisle, laughing as the guests near the back showered them with rice. I turned to face Faith, pulling her into my arms and placing my lips on hers gently. I felt her smile against me, and I smiled as well, before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Well, Boz." She said, raising her eyebrows. "Getting all mushy on me?"

Nodding my head back towards the alter, I pulled her closer to me. "Maybe, one day?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…I wanna make you completely mine one day."

"Boz, I'm already completely yours."

I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I know…but calling you my wife, and having people refer to you as Mrs. Boscorelli-"

She giggled, blushing slightly. "It would be interesting."

"That it would be." I said, chuckling softly. "It would be fun."

Her eyes sparkled lightly. "Yeah, it would. Maybe…"

Kim appeared beside us, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, that was beautiful. You two are coming to the reception, right?"

"Yeah, for sure." Faith said, pulling away to grab her purse. "Does it start right away."

Jimmy nodded. "As far as I know. It's at the…get this, Marriott Marquis Hotel Ballroom, over in Times Square."

"The Marriott Marquis?" I couldn't help but shake my head, taking Faith's hand, as we made our way outta the church. "Pretty fancy."

We started down the front steps, and I put my hand in the small of Faith's back, guiding her through the large tight knit group of people who were still standing outside the church. Jimmy was walking behind me, carrying Bobby in his arms and holding Kim's hand. "Yeah, fancy is right. I've never even set foot in that hotel."

"I have." Kim called from the back. "Some rich guy had a heart attack in the bar once…from what I saw, it was a pretty nice place."

I laughed. "It's good to know that your focusing on your patients, Kim."

Faith giggled as I continued guiding her through the many people. Saying good-bye to Kim, Doc, and Jimmy, we made our way to my Mustang, quickly sliding into the seats.

"I'm not looking forward to driving through Times Square." I muttered, starting the car and backing outta the spot. "I bet it's nothing short of insane right now."

"Yeah I know…but it's worth it."

"Oh yeah, I know." Making a right turn at a light, I noticed Jimmy following behind me. "It's worth it…but it'll be nuts."

"Did you really mean it?" Faith asked quietly, looking over at me.

"Mean what?"

"That you wanna get married someday."

Swallowing hard, I glanced over her. "Yeah…I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it." She nodded, turning her head to look out her window. I couldn't help but feel slightly panicked at her reaction, and swallowed hard again. "Does that bother you?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"No, it doesn't bother me." She said softly, turning her head to look at me. "It just surprised me, that's all."

Putting the Mustang in third gear, I reached over and took her hand. She turned to look at me, her eyes soft. "I love you…you know that?"

A smile spread across her face. "I know that…I love you to."

After spending 20 minutes cursing and fighting my way through Times Square traffic, I pulled into the Marriott Marquis Hotel parking lot. It was unbelievably crowded, the guests from the wedding taking up over half of the large parking area. Parking next to Brendan's car, Faith and I got outta the Mustang and stood waiting for Kim and Jimmy to join us.

I took Faith's hand, pulling her close. "Do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Don't drink tonight."

She furrowed her brow lightly. "Why?"

Sighing, I raised her hand to my lips. "Just…please, don't."

A small smile spreading across her face, she nodded. "Ok…I won't."

Smiling, I kissed her palm lightly…I felt her shiver and couldn't help but chuckle. Jimmy and Kim appeared, Jimmy tossing me a smirk. "Ok…no making out in the parking lot now."

"We're not making out." I snapped, dropping Faith's hand down and sliding my fingers through hers. "Do you see us making out?"

Jimmy's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, sensitive."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kim muttered, taking Joey's hand and leading him towards the door to the hotel. We fell into step behind them, and I gave polite nods to the valets as they stood outside the main doors.

Faith leaned close and whispered in my ear. "I feel very insignificant going into this place."

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back, leading her into the large glass revolving door. "Just act rich, and you'll fit right in."

She laughed as we pushed our way through the revolving door and into the main lobby. My eyes went slightly wide at the view before me…marble floors, bell boys in fancy uniforms pushing luggage carts, the clerks behind the marble desks wearing expensive suits, and the enormous crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling above an antique wooden table. People, who I assumed were guests at the hotel, were mingling in the lobby…women wearing fur coats and fancy hats, men smoking cigars and wearing expensive suits. I leaned close to Faith again. "Just act filthy rich, and you'll fit right in."

We started into the lobby, making our way up to the desk. The clerk looked at me, putting a smile on his face. "Can I help you, sir?"

I nodded. "Yeah…we're looking for the Davis/Monroe wedding reception?"

Walking from behind the desk, he nodded and smiled. "Please, follow me. It's down in the ballroom."

Raising my eye-brows at Faith, the five of us fell into step behind the manager as he led us down a large hallway. I could hear the music as we approached an enormous set of double doors. He turned to face us, pulling a door open for us. "Enjoy your evening." I nodded at him, leading Faith into the room.

The ballroom was cavernous, with small chandeliers hanging in patterns along the ceiling. The hardwood floor was pretty much hidden underneath the countless tables and chairs. The dance floor was located in the center of the room, the head table overlooking the dancing. Dress uniforms, suits, tuxes, and dresses filled the room…laughter and talking mixing with the loud music. The tables were all decorated with white table cloths, with center pieces containing white roses and baby's breath…just like at the church.

Faith nudged me, pointing over to the head-table. Davis, Sasha and Sully were standing in a small group talking and laughing. We made our way over, exchanging hugs and handshakes…Sasha taking it upon herself to introduce us to every single person in the room. As we met new people, she introduced us as very close friends who couldn't be in the wedding party.

Dinner was served shortly after…the 6 course meal consisted of salad (with veggies and dressing I'd never heard of before in my life), along with mixed pastas and meats.

Faith enjoyed herself, talking with people from the old 55 as well as people that Sasha introduced us to. I couldn't help but stare at her as she smiled and laughed, her face and eyes bright. Even though I'd been with her for two years, and known her for more than 10, it never failed to amaze me how beautiful she was. The candles from the tables and the dim lights from the chandeliers were casting a golden light on her face, which made her hair sparkle when it caught it just right.

We locked eyes, and she smiled at me…I smiled back, nodding my head towards the dance floor. She raised her eyebrows, as if to say, 'you can't dance, Boz'. I laughed, shaking my head, before nodding towards the dance floor again. A small blush rose in her cheeks, and she nodded, before excusing herself from the table and making her way over to me.

I danced with her for the first time that night, holding her close as the music surrounded us. Trying to be romantic, I started softly singing in her ear…I was rewarded with a small giggle. I could read her mind, and imagined her thinking: don't quit your day job.

It was after 2:30 in the morning before Faith and I made our rounds, saying good-bye to everyone. Sasha almost burst into tears when we said good-bye to her and Davis…hugging both of us, thanking us profusely for being there. We wished them a happy honeymoon in Jamaica, and left the room quietly.

Once again fighting traffic in Times Square, I looked over at Faith…she had her eyes closed and her head back against the headrest. "You asleep?"

She smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Nope…not yet anyway."

"Well, stay awake." I said softly, smiling at her.

She remained silent as I drove. What she didn't know was that I wasn't taking her back to her apartment…not yet. I had something else up my sleeve.

Pulling off of Lexington, I drove the Mustang down the familiar path towards our bridge. Faith opened her eyes as I parked the car, facing the sparkling water.

She quietly pushed her door open, getting out of the car, and looking around with slightly wide eyes. "Boz, what are we doing here?"

"We haven't been here since before I was shot…I know I haven't." I said softly, walking around the front of the car and taking her hand. "I thought maybe you'd wanna stop by…see how our spot's doing."

We started towards the river, leaning against the fence and looking out over the water. Faith took a deep breath, throwing her head back as the breeze blew through her hair. "Hasn't changed a bit."

Looking at her…I smiled. "No…it hasn't."

She opened her eyes, looking over at me. "You miss coming here?"

"More than anything…I uh…tried to come out here after we split up-" I shook my head, looking back out over the water. "I couldn't…it hurt too much."

"I tried to come out here to." She said softly, squeezing my hand. "I feel close to you when I'm here…but I couldn't force myself to drive here."

"We wasted a lot of time, huh?"

"Yeah…we did." She turned to look at me, a soft smile on her face in the darkness. "But we'll make up for it."

"That's why I brought you here."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, I turned to look at her, pulling her towards me. "I have something I wanna say to you."

She nodded slowly. "Ok."

I swallowed hard, then took a deep breath. "Faith, we've known each other for years…been through hell, been through heaven…together. You guarded my life, and I guarded yours…everyday." I felt her shiver, and once again pulled her closer. "But then one day…I was stupid. I asked you to do something that I should never have asked you to do-"

"Bosco, don't talk about that."

"Faith, please…let me say this before I lose my nerve. Ok?" She nodded, and I continued. "I lost you that day…lost you for a year and a half. Then, when I did see you again, I screwed it up by plastering myself and telling you off."

She looked to the ground, but I placed my fingers under her chin, lifting her eyes to mine again. "Faith, the last 2 years have been the happiest, and have been filled with more love than any other time in my life." A smile came over her face, and tears were welling up in her eyes. "Today, I asked you if one day we could celebrate what we have like Ty and Sasha did…you said maybe."

Releasing her from my embrace, I reached down into my pocket before slowly lowering myself down on one knee. She clamped a hand over her mouth as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Faith, my life has been full of maybes…my life has been full of what ifs…and my life has been full of moments where I wish I could go back and change things. You're the greatest thing that could have ever happened to a bum like me…you made my life happy and cheerful when you were around, and you gave me a reason to go to work everyday. You gave me a reason to want to make the world a better place."

I carefully opened the ring box, looking up into Faith's eyes. "Faith, I don't want anymore maybes, what ifs, or changeable moments…I only want you. I've been without you for a year and a half…I never wanna lose you again." I actually sniffled as another tear fell down Faith's cheek. "Please…make me the happiest man alive. Marry me?"

Faith removed her hand from her mouth, and slowly dropped down in front of me. Resting her forehead against mine, she sighed, raising a hand to my cheek. "Is this why you asked me not to drink tonight?"

I looked at her, with a sheepish smile on my face. "I wanted to do this right."

"I love you." She whispered, pulling away and looking into my eyes.

I chuckled. "Please say that's a yes."

She chuckled through her tears, looking at me. "That's a yes." Happiness flooded through me, and I took the ring from the box, gently sliding it onto her finger. She sniffled before pressing her lips to mine, happy tears streaming down both our faces.

The most beautiful woman in the world had agreed to marry me, even though 2 years ago I'd broken her heart.

I still remember sitting on my couch, holding the invitation to Lieu's party in my hand, trying to talk myself out of going. "Knights Reunited - For A Birthday Celebration"…that's what the card had said. I still have that invitation…stashed away in my photo album. It served as a reminder…a reminder of how close I'd come to losing her, and how close I'd come to missing out on what was the most important relationship I'd ever be apart of.

It took me almost 2 weeks to talk Faith into letting me design the wedding invitations…but by the time they were mailed out, they read "Knights Reunited -For A Celebration Of Love And Friendship". Seeing as how Faith and I had found each other at a knights reunion, it seemed fitting that we get married at a knights reunion as well.

The End


End file.
